


Salty Daddies

by emma_bawel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_bawel/pseuds/emma_bawel
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan ketika seorang pria yang terpilih menjadi pembaca nominasi dari kategori pembisnis terpopuler naik ke atas panggung. Dan pria tersebut tidak lain adalah Jeon Jeongguk,seorang investor muda dari Jeon group yang juga menjabat sebagai general manager di Aston group,perusahan yang sangat terkenal di bidang teknologi informatika.

"malam ini saya di beri kehormatan untuk membacakan nominasi dari kategori the most popular businessman of the year.  
Dan nominasi tersebut adalah...."

Jeongguk kemudian membuka amplop di tangannya.

"Kim Mingyu,CEO dari Aston group. Choi Eunwo,CEO dari Dreamland corp. Kim Seokjin,vice president dari Bangtan group.  
Dan yang terakhir,sepupu saya sendiri,Jeon Wonwoo,CEO dari Jeon group"

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar setelah nama-nama tersebut dibacakan.

"Dan penghargaan the most popular businessman tahun ini jatuh kepada....."

Suara background musik yang terdengar dramatis membuat para penonton merasa begitu penasaran.

"Kim Mingyu...!!!!!"

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorak para penonton bergema dengan begitu meriah di dalam ruangan ketika pemenang perhargaan berjalan ke arah panggung.

********

Kim Mingyu, Seorang pria genius yang terkenal begitu ramah dan low profile,yang menggebrag dunia IT dengan system God's eyes ciptaannya.

Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda,yaitu 27 tahun,Mingyu telah di percaya oleh kakeknya untuk memimpin perusahaan Aston group. Di tahun pertama dirinya menjabat sebagai CEO,Mingyu langsung di percaya oleh publik untuk mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pembisnis terpopuler tahun 2018,menggeser posisi Jeon Wonwoo,yang tidak lain adalah seniornya ketika Mingyu masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Dan tahun ini,Mingyu mempertahankan posisinya dengan kembali menerima penghargaan tersebut.

"saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada masyarakat yang telah berbaik hati memilih saya,sehingga saya dapat kembali mendapatkan penghargaan ini" ucap Mingyu sambil memperlihatkan tropi yang Jeongguk serahkan kepadanya.

"dan saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada kakek,ibu dan almarhum ayah saya yang telah dengan sabar mengajari saya untuk tidak pernah menyerah dalam mewujudkan mimpi saya. Dan terakhir,saya ingin berterima kasih kepada sepupu saya Kim Taehyung,yang telah berbaik hati bersedia menjadi model iklan bagi seluruh produk dari perusahaan kami tanpa harus di bayar"

Penonton dibuat tertawa mendengar itu.

"baiklah,sekian dari saya.. sekali lagi terima kasih"

_________________

"jangan lupa untuk berterima kasih pada wajah tampan mu,Mingyu. Karna kau harus tau kalau tujuh puluh persen dari orang-orang yang telah memilih mu adalah perempuan yang tergila-gila pada ketampanan mu"

Mingyu tertawa mendengar guyonan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"wajah mu lebih tampan dari ku Jeongguk,harusnya kau juga masuk ke dalam nominasi"

"sayangnya aku tidak sehebat kau dan Wonwoo hyung"

Tawa Mingyu jatuh setelah nama Wonwoo keluar dari mulut Jeongguk.

"Wonwoo pasti semakin marah pada ku" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum kaku.

Jeongguk menepuk bahu sahabatnya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Mingyu berubah.

"ayolah.. kau kan tau sifat sepupu ku itu"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"aku harus pergi sekarang Jeongguk"

"oke,sampai ketemu besok di kantor"

Mingyu mengangguk,kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya.

________________

"arrgghhh lagi-lagi dia yang menang Bu!" teriak Wonwoo kesal setelah Wonwoo dan ibunya berada di dalam mobil.

"kau tidak perlu merasa marah seperti itu karna menang atau kalah itu hal yang biasa Wonwoo"

"aku tau itu Bu,tapi kenapa harus dia lagi?!" tanya Wonwoo frustasi.

"ibu rasa itu wajar,karna selain memiliki wajah yang tampan,Mingyu juga sangat terkenal dengan ide-ide briliannya. Tapi yang paling utama,Mingyu itu adalah pria yang sangat ramah,dan ibu rasa point itulah yang membuat masyarakat begitu menyukai Mingyu"

Ibu Wonwoo melihat ke arah putranya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"seharusnya kau mencontoh sikap ramah Mingyu,Nak"

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar itu.

Suasana di dalam mobil tiba-tiba hening sebelum ibu Wonwoo kembali bicara.

"kau tau... Ibu benar-benar merasa penasaran"

"penasaran kenapa Bu?"

"kenapa kau bisa membenci pria sebaik Mingyu?"

_________________

Jeon Wonwoo, pria tampan dengan julukan 'Wonu si Cool Prince' sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin menjadi seorang CEO di dalam hidupnya karna Wonwoo lebih tertarik untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi seperti sepupunya,Jeonghan. Tapi sayang,posisinya sebagai cucu tertua di keluarga besar Jeon membuat Wonwoo terpaksa menerima posisi tersebut,menggantikan ayahnya yang kini mengelola bisnis pertambangan milik kakeknya di Dubai. Sedangkan pamannya,ayah dari Jeongguk,telah lama tiada karna kecelakaan empat tahun silam.

Wonwoo sendiri adalah type pria pendiam dan tertutup,karna Wonwoo tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi dari sejak dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Dan jika ada orang yang bertanya alasan kenapa Wonwoo begitu membenci Mingyu,yang notabennya adalah juniornya di kampus tempat dirinya dan Mingyu kuliah dulu,sebenarnya Wonwoo juga tidak begitu tau alasannya.

Mungkin karna keduanya adalah rival,karna baik Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama ketua tim basket dari tim Junior dan Senior di kampus mereka.  
Dan mungkin karna di acara perayaan ulang tahun kampus,coach lebih memilih Mingyu sebagai ketua tim,menggantikan Wonwoo yang pada tahun sebelumnya menjadi ketua tim perwakilan kampus ketika kampus mereka bertanding melawan tim kampus lain.

Dan setelah keduanya lulus,Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali di pertemukan oleh takdir karna kakek Wonwoo lah yang membantu kakek Mingyu dalam mendirikan Aston group. Dengan kata lain,Aston group adalah anak perusahaan dari Jeon group. Hanya saja kakek Wonwoo sepakat untuk memberikan posisi CEO kepada sahabatnya,yang tidak lain adalah kakek dari Mingyu sendiri. Dan posisi Wonwoo saat ini membuatnya harus sering bertemu dengan Mingyu,baik di dalam maupun di luar perusahaan untuk membicarakan masalah internal perusahaan keduanya.

Bisa di bilang,keduanya adalah rival yang dipersatukan oleh takdir.

*******

Wonwoo langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamar,tidak peduli pada pakaian yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman di tubuhnya.

"sepertinya takdir tidak berpihak pada ku" gumamnya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan.

"padahal aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat kakek bangga,tapi dia justru kembali dan menghancurkan image yang telah susah payah ku bangun"

Wonwoo kemudian menekuk tubuhnya seperti janin.

"kau benar-benar tega pada ku Kim Mingyu. Apa kau belum puas menyakiti ku?"

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari,bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

_______________

"selamat pagi tuan.. selamat atas penghargaannya" sapa asisten Mingyu,Kang Daniel,saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Mingyu.

"terima kasih Daniel" jawab Mingyu dengan tersenyum ramah.

"sama-sama tuan.."

"apa tuan Kang sudah datang?"

"belum tuan. Tapi asisten tuan Kang sudah mengkonfirmasi kalau mereka akan tiba tepat pukul delapan"

"terima kasih informasinya Daniel. Tolong kau simpan berkas yang ku minta di atas meja"

Daniel mengangguk,kemudian ia menaruh berkas-berkas yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Mingyu.

"apa ada hal lain yang anda perlukan tuan?"

"tidak Daniel.."

"baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

********

"Mingyu.......!" teriak seorang pria berambut biru muda,yang tidak lain adalah sepupu Mingyu,Kim Taehyung.

"astaga hyung,tolong hilangkan kebiasaan mu itu. Ini kantor,bukan rumah" ucap Mingyu sambil menghela nafasnya.

Taehyung merajuk mendengar omelan tersebut.

"tenang saja,biar aku yang menghukum hyung mu nanti" ucap Jeongguk yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Mingyu kembali tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Gukkie.. apa kau lebih memihak pada Mingyu sekarang?  
Astaga,kau menyakiti hati ku Gukkie!" tanya Taehyung sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut sekaligus 'terluka'.

"ewh,drama queen.." ucap Mingyu sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Jeongguk justru tertawa mendengar itu.

"hei jangan lupa kalau berkat drama queen ini lah perusahaan kita jadi maju" ucap Taehyung kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"ya ya ya,terserah kau saja hyung"

Jeongguk kemudian merangkul bahu Taehyung agar suaminya itu ikut duduk bersamanya.

"aku ingin kau ikut meeting bersama ku Jeongguk"

"apa itu perintah,tuan CEO?" tanya Jeongguk dengan nada mengolok.

"hmm.." jawab Mingyu sambil mengangguk.

"oke.. Jam berapa meetingnya di mulai?"

"sepuluh menit lagi"

"apa meetingnya akan memakan waktu lama?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku belum tau hyung. Kenapa?"

"Jeongguk janji akan menemani ku ke acara pemotretan jam sepuluh nanti"

"aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantar mu kalau meetingnya belum selesai sayang"

"nooo,, kau sudah janji pada ku Gukkie!" rajuk Taehyung manja sambil merangkul lengan Jeongguk.

Mingyu kembali memutar kedua bola matanya melihat sikap manja Taehyung.

"hyung,kau kan bisa menelfon manager mu"

"hyung sudah terlanjur meliburkan Hoseok karna Jeongguk janji kalau dia akan menemani hyung kemarin"

"koreksi.. aku bilang kalau aku akan menemani mu kalau hari ini aku tidak sibuk,sayang"

Taehyung langsung melepas lengan Jeongguk mendengar itu.

"uch kau benar-benar tega Gukkie!!"

"sayang,tolong jang----"

"jangan panggil aku sayang karna aku benar-benar marah sekarang!" potong Taehyung dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Setelah itu Taehyung keluar dari ruang kerja Mingyu.

"kau benar-benar hebat Jeongguk. Aku saja yang tidak tinggal serumah dengan Taehyung tidak tahan melihat sifat manjanya"

Jeongguk kembali tertawa mendengar itu.

"kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya hm?"

"biarkan saja..   
dia pasti kembali pada ku setelah emosinya reda"

Kini giliran Mingyu yang tertawa.

"kalian berdua benar-benar pasangan yang aneh" ucap Mingyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jeongguk hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar 'pujian' itu.

Suasananya tiba-tiba berubah hening sebelum akhirnya Mingyu kembali bicara.

"apa aku boleh bertanya tentang hal yang sedikit sensitif?"

"tanyakan saja,kau tidak perlu merasa canggung pada ku"

Mingyu tersenyum,kemudian ia mengangguk.

"apa yang membuat mu yakin kalau kau menyukai pria Jeongguk?"

"aku menyukai Taehyung dari sejak kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar tanpa tau alasan kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Dan aku semakin yakin kalau aku mencintai Taehyung ketika aku mulai merasa cemburu melihat Taehyung dekat dengan perempuan atau laki-laki lain.

Tentu saja aku mulai mempertanyakan tentang sexualitas ku saat itu,karna orang bilang kalau menjadi seorang gay itu tidak normal. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir kalau aku tidak perlu menjadi seseorang yang normal untuk bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dalam mencintai dan di cintai,karna sebagai manusia,kita tidak akan pernah tau kita akan jatuh cinta pada siapa" jawab Jeongguk dengan tersenyum di akhir perkataannya.

Mingyu tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"kenapa? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria?" tanya Jeongguk dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"aku pernah mencintai seorang pria,tapi pria itu tidak mungkin membalas cinta ku" jawab Mingyu dengan tersenyum sedih.

"bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Apa kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaan mu pada pria itu?"

"aku tau kalau dia tidak mungkin membalas perasaan ku karna pria itu sangat membenci ku, Jeongguk"

Jeongguk hanya terdiam.

"dia bilang kalau melihat wajah ku saja sudah membuatnya begitu muak"

Jeongguk bangun dari kursi tempat ia duduk saat ini untuk memeluk Mingyu yang kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"jadi pria itu yang membuat mu terus melajang sampai sekarang?"

Air mata Mingyu jatuh mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"aku sangat mencintainya Jeongguk,sangat mencintainya.  
Karna itu aku selalu berusaha agar aku terlihat keren di matanya,agar aku bisa sejajar dengannya,tapi dia justru membenci ku karna itu.

Kalau saja aku bisa memutar waktu,aku ingin menjadi Mingyu yang bodoh di hadapannya agar dia tidak membenci ku"

Jeongguk mempererat pelukannya ketika ia merasa lehernya basah oleh air mata Mingyu.

"semua akan indah pada waktunya kawan"

"aku juga berharap begitu.."

"kau mau saran dari ku?"

"apa itu?"

"sesuatu yang gagal saja bisa di perbaiki asal kita mau berusaha,apalagi sesuatu yang bahkan belum di mulai.

Lagipula kau tidak pernah tau perasaan pria itu pada mu kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kau memulai lagi dari awal. Aku yakin pria setampan dan sehebat Kim Mingyu bisa mengubah perasaan benci menjadi cinta"

Mingyu tertawa di sela tangisnya mendengar jawaban itu.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata bisa bersikap dewasa seperti ini"

"aku juga tidak menyangka kalau pria segenius Kim Mingyu bisa menangis karna cinta"

Mingyu mencubit pinggang Jeongguk karna kesal mendengar itu.

"ooww..!!" teriak Jeongguk kesakitan,tapi kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak

"kau beruntung karna kau sahabat ku,Jeongguk!"

Tawa Jeongguk terdengar semakin kencang melihat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya.

"cepat hapus air mata buaya mu karna sebentar lagi meetingnya akan di mulai"

"oke.. aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar"

Jeongguk hanya mengangguk.

"haaahh jadi begitu ceritanya.. ckckck kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh"

*to be continue...*


	2. Chapter 2

"terima kasih atas waktunya tuan Kang" ucap Mingyu ramah sambil menjabat tangan rekan bisnisnya.

"sama-sama tuan Kim..  
Saya harap kerja sama ini akan terus berlangsung untuk kedepannya"

"saya juga berharap seperti itu tuan Kang"

Setelah itu Mingyu dan Jeongguk mengantar tuan Kang keluar dari ruang rapat.

**********

"kau benar-benar pria yang tidak kenal lelah Mingyu. Baru bulan kemarin kau meluncurkan 1SVT7,sekarang kau sudah mendesign produk baru lagi" ucap Jeongguk sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"sudah ku bilang berkali-kali kalau kau di larang merokok di ruangan ku,Jeongguk" ucap Mingyu sambil merampas batang rokok di tangan Jeongguk,kemudian ia membuangnya pada tempat sampah.

"maaf,tapi mulut ku benar-benar terasa kering setelah aku melakukan presentasi tadi"

"kalau begitu minumlah,jangan merokok"

"kau benar-benar mirip ibu ku saat kau sedang mengomel" ucap Jeongguk sambil menghela nafasnya. 

"setidaknya aku peduli dengan kesehatan sahabat ku"

Jeongguk tersenyum simpul mendengar itu.

"ah,aku hampir lupa.. kau di undang makan malam di rumah kakek malam ini" ucap Jeongguk sambil membenahi posisi duduknya.

"seingat ku ulang tahun kakek mu masih dua bulan lagi"

"tidak,ini bukan acara ulang tahun. Kakek mengundang mu makan malam karna kakek ingin merayakan kemenangan mu kemarin malam"

"benarkah?!" tanya Mingyu terkejut.

"iya.. tanya saja langsung pada kakek kalau kau tidak percaya"

Mingyu tiba-tiba tersenyum sedih ketika ia sadar kalau Wonwoo mungkin akan hadir di acara makan malam tersebut.

"a-apa seluruh keluarga mu di undang?" tanya Mingyu sedikit gugup.

"kenapa? Kau takut bertemu dengan hyung ku?" olok Jeongguk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"tidak,hanya saja suasananya pasti akan terasa kaku kalau kami berdua makan di meja yang sama"

"ayolah,ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kalian makan bersama di rumah kakek"

"justru karna ini bukan yang pertama kali,makanya aku tau kalau suasananya akan terasa kaku" jawab Mingyu sambil kembali menghela nafasnya.

Jeongguk tertawa pelan mendengar itu.

"kau tau,kadang aku berfikir kalau kalian berdua itu seperti pasangan kekasih yang putus karna salah faham lalu saling bermusuhan"

Mingyu ikut tertawa bersama Jeongguk mendengar itu.

"kalau aku boleh jujur.. sebenarnya aku tidak tau alasan kenapa Wonwoo hyung tiba-tiba marah kepada ku. Karna,kau percaya atau tidak,kami berdua cukup dekat dulu"

Jeongguk cukup terkejut mendengar itu,karna selama ini Jeongguk selalu mengira kalau keduanya tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya.

"kau serius?!"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kalian pernah dekat dulu?"

"aku takut kau tidak akan percaya dan menertawai ku"

Jeongguk memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar jawaban bodoh tersebut.

"aku benci saat kau mempunyai pikiran negatif seperti itu"

"maaf.. aku tau kalau aku salah,tapi terkadang aku memiliki perasaan insecure di dalam diri ku Jeongguk" ucap Mingyu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya,kebiasaan Mingyu ketika dirinya tengah merasa down.

"sedekat apa kalian berdua dulu?"

Mingyu kembali melihat ke arah Jeongguk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu"

Jeongguk mengerang kencang karna merasa frustasi mendengar itu.

"seriously,Kim Mingyu?! Menurut mu berapa lama kita saling mengenal hm? Aku bahkan menceritakan pengalaman pertama ku bersama Taehyung dulu!" ucap Jeongguk kesal.

Mingyu tertawa kencang melihat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya.

"berjanjilah pada ku kalau kau tidak akan tertawa"

Jeongguk kembali memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar permintaan tersebut.

"oke,oke aku janji.."

________________

Flashback...

Mingyu tidak pernah ragu akan perasaannya terhadap pria yang menolongnya saat ia di bully oleh senior ketika dirinya tengah menjalankan OSPEK dua minggu lalu. Mingyu yakin kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada pria yang menolongnya tersebut.

Jeon Wonwoo namanya,yang tidak lain adalah sepupu dari sahabatnya sendiri,Jeongguk.

Mingyu cukup sering berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga besar Jeon karna kakeknya bersahabat dengan kakek Wonwoo,tapi Mingyu tidak pernah bertemu dengan Wonwoo sebelumnya. Dan setelah Mingyu bertanya tentang Wonwoo kepada Jeongguk,ternyata pria yang disukainya tersebut tinggal di Dubai bersama ayahnya dari sejak Wonwoo masih berusia lima tahun, dan Wonwoo baru kembali ke Korea tiga bulan yang lalu atas permintaan kakeknya.

********

Tinggal di negara yang mayoritasnya menentang hubungan sesama jenis membuat Mingyu merasa takut untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Wonwoo,karna itu Mingyu hanya dapat mengagumi Wonwoo dari jauh.

Tapi sayang,Wonwoo sendiri justru menganggap Mingyu sebagai rivalnya karna keduanya sama-sama menjadi kapten dari tim basket di kampus. Sampai akhirnya,Mingyu mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal Wonwoo setelah coach meminta Mingyu untuk bergabung ke tim senior.

"aku harap kau tidak berubah menjadi besar kepala hanya karna coach memilih mu sebagai kapten tim" ucap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin setelah keduanya selesai latihan.

"tidak hyung,aku tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran seperti itu" jawab Mingyu gugup.

"bagus kalau tau posisi mu"

Dengan itu Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu tentu sadar kalau Wonwoo selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya,tapi itu tidak membuat perasaan Mingyu goyah,karna justru sikap dingin Wonwoo lah yang membuat Mingyu begitu tertarik padanya.

********

Selama dua tahun lebih,sikap Wonwoo terhadap Mingyu tidak pernah berubah,selalu dingin dan selalu menganggap Mingyu sebagai rivalnya,sampai akhirnya keduanya terpilih sebagai pasangan romeo dan juliet di acara drama perpisahan.

Sering bertemu untuk berlatih membuat keduanya sering mengobrol,sehingga lama kelamaan,keduanya menjadi semakin dekat.

"kenapa tidak dari dulu kita dekat seperti ini" gumam Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri,tapi cukup terdengar oleh kedua telinga Wonwoo.

Saat ini Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran Jepang favorit Wonwoo setelah keduanya selesai latihan.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf atas sikap ku yang kekanakan. Mungkin karna selama ini aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan,makanya aku merasa kesal saat kau menggeser posisi ku waktu itu" ucap Wonwoo dengan tersenyum malu.

Dan senyuman tersebut berhasil membuat jantung Mingyu berdetak lebih kencang sampai dadanya terasa sedikit sesak.

Mingyu sering memimpikan Wonwoo tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya,tapi baru kali ini mimpinya berubah menjadi kenyataan.

'aku benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku sebelum kita berpisah. Tapi aku takut kalau kau akan kembali membenci ku kalau kau sampai tau' pikir Mingyu.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada ku hyung,karna aku sudah memaafkan mu dari dulu"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah mendengar itu.

********

Setelah keduanya selesai menyantap makan malam mereka,Mingyu mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang ke rumahnya.

Suasana di dalam mobil terasa sedikit kaku karna keduanya seperti tengah terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mobil Mingyu berhenti di depan rumah Wonwoo.

"apa kau mau mampir?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit gugup.

"lain kali saja hyung" jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"kalau begitu aku turun dulu"

"iya hyung.."

Entah karna Wonwoo merasa gugup saat ini,atau karna safety belt nya memang macet,tapi Wonwoo merasa kesulitan untuk melepasnya. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung membantu Wonwoo,membuat wajah keduanya berdekatan sampai Wonwoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu di wajahnya.

Pandangan mata Wonwoo tiba-tiba tertuju pada bibir Mingyu ketika ia mendengar suara helaan nafas Mingyu setelah Mingyu berhasil melepas safety belt nya. Dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari,telapak tangannya kini berada di pipi kiri Mingyu,membawa wajah Mingyu mendekat pada wajahnya. Dengan lembut,Wonwoo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu. Dan tentu saja,Mingyu langsung merespon ciuman dari pria yang begitu dicintainya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik bibir keduanya saling melumat,akhirnya Wonwoo menarik kembali wajahnya.

"t-tolong jangan membenci ku..  
K-karna aku tidak tau kenapa aku b-bisa melakukan itu" ucap Wonwoo gugup sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"apa kau menyukai ku hyung? Karna aku sangat menyukai mu dari dulu" tanya Mingyu dengan penuh harapan.

"aku tidak tau..  
Aku tidak tau kalau aku menyukai mu atau tidak"

Dada Mingyu terasa sesak mendengar jawaban itu.

"apa kau pernah mencium pria lain karna terbawa oleh suasana hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan ekspresi sad puppy.

"tentu saja tidak! Perasaan ini terasa baru untuk ku,makanya aku tidak tau.." jawab Wonwoo buru-buru.

Hati Mingyu terasa berbunga-bunga mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

"apa tadi itu ciuman pertama mu hyung?"

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya karna merasa malu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Mingyu tentu tidak memerlukan jawabannya,karna reaksi Wonwoo lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"aku turun dulu.." ucap Wonwoo malu-malu.

"iya hyung...  
selamat malam,semoga hyung mimpi indah"

"kau juga.."

Dengan itu Wonwoo turun dari mobil.

______________

Hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin membaik setelah kejadian malam itu,tapi sayangnya,sampai hari acara perpisahan tiba,Wonwoo belum juga merespon pernyataan cinta Mingyu. Mingyu tentu memakluminya,karna dari informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Jeongguk,ternyata Wonwoo belum pernah dekat dengan siapapun selama ini. Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk tetap bersabar sampai akhirnya Wonwoo benar-benar siap untuk membalas perasaannya.

********

Setelah acara perpisahan selesai,Wonwoo berpamitan pada Mingyu untuk menghadiri acara makan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi Wonwoo berjanji kalau dirinya akan segera kembali ke kampus setelah acara makan-makannya selesai.

Sebagai anggota panitia,Mingyu membantu rekan-rekannya untuk merapikan aula sembari menunggu Wonwoo kembali. Tapi ketika dirinya tengah membereskan kursi,Mingyu mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari luar aula.

"Mingyu,ada yang datang mencari mu"

Mingyu melihat kearah jam di dinding sebelum ia menjawab.

'sudah satu jam lebih Wonwoo hyung pergi,tapi dia belum juga kembali' pikirnya.

"baiklah,aku segera kesana"

Mingyu kemudian keluar dari aula untuk menemui orang tersebut.

"hai Mingyu hyung.." sapa pria berwajah tampan yang kini berdiri di hadapan Mingyu.

Jika di lihat dari belakang,orang-orang pasti akan mengira kalau pria yang berdiri di hadapan Mingyu saat ini adalah seorang perempuan karna pria tersebut mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang terkesan girly dan celana jeans pendek sepaha. Di tambah dengan rambut hitam panjang berkilau yang tidak lazim di miliki oleh seorang pria.

Mingyu pun sempat mengira kalau pria yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang transgender sebelum Jeongguk memperkenalkan mereka dulu. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya itu salah.

"Jeonghan?"

"apa acara perpisahannya sudah selesai?"

"sudah selesai daritadi" jawab Mingyu sambil mengangguk.

"ah sayang sekali.. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung sebelum aku terbang ke LA"

"Wonwoo sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk makan-makan. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan lama. Kau bisa menunggu disini kalau kau mau"

"sayangnya aku harus segera pergi ke bandara karna pesawatnya sebentar lagi take off"

"biar nanti ku sampaikan pada Wonwoo hyung kalau kau datang kemari"

"terima kasih hyung.."

"sama-sama"

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

"biar ku antar kau ke depan"

"tidak usah,aku bisa pergi sendiri hyung"

"tidak apa-apa,anggap saja ini permintaan maaf ku karna aku tidak dapat mengantar mu ke bandara"

Jeonghan tertawa mendengar itu.

"hyung ini bisa saja"

Mingyu kemudian mengantar Jeonghan ke parkiran.

********

"jaga diri mu selama kau tinggal di LA"

"iya hyung.."

"jangan lupa untuk kembali ke Korea setelah kau sukses disana"

"hyung ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku akan kembali setelah project duetnya selesai karna aku tidak berniat untuk berkarir disana"

"baguslah kalau begitu.." ucap Mingyu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu.."

Mingyu memeluk Jeonghan sebelum ia menjawab.

"hati-hati di jalan,semoga sukses"

"terima kasih banyak hyung"

"hmm.."

Mingyu kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"apa aku boleh meminta hadiah sebelum aku pergi?" tanya Jeonghan sedikit ragu.

"apa itu?"

"dari dulu aku selalu merasa gemas melihat wajah hyung. Jadi,apa boleh aku mencium pipi hyung sebelum kita berpisah?"

Mingyu merasa cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan tersebut.

"mm.. boleh" jawab Mingyu sambil mengangguk pelan.

"kau tidak perlu merasa kaku hyung,karna ini hanya ciuman pertemanan"

"hahaha iya,aku tau itu.."

Mingyu kemudian sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Jeonghan. Setelah itu Jeonghan mengecup pipi kiri Mingyu dengan lembut.

"terima kasih hyung" ucap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"sama-sama.."

"oke,aku pergi sekarang"

"iya Jeonghan.."

Tanpa Mingyu sadari,ada yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"astaga,ternyata Mingyu sudah punya pacar. Kasihan sekali Wonwoo,cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan"

End of flashback...

*to be continue.....*


	3. Chapter 3

"kakek meminta mu untuk menemui beliau di ruang kerjanya sebelum acara makan malamnya di mulai" bisik Jeongguk di telinga Mingyu ketika ia melihat sahabatnya sampai di rumah kakeknya.

"oke.." jawab Mingyu pelan sambil mengangguk.

Mingyu hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah,tapi suara Jeongguk menghentikannya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"menyapa keluarga mu?" jawab Mingyu,tapi terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telinga Jeongguk.

"kakek ingin kau menemuinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menemui yang lain"

Mingyu merasa sedikit bingung mendengar itu,tapi ia tetap mengangguk. Setelah itu Jeongguk mengantar sahabatnya pergi untuk menemui kakeknya lewat pintu samping.

******

"malam Nak Mingyu.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

Mingyu tersenyum simpul pada pria lansia yang kini tengah duduk di atas kursi roda mendengar sapaan tersebut.

"malam kakek Junghyun.."

Kakek Junghyun kemudian memberi isyarat agar Jeongguk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"bagaimana kabar kakek? Apa rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang?"

"lumayan berkurang setelah kakek melakukan operasi,Nak"

"sukurlah kalau begitu.."

"ayo duduk.."

"iya Kek.."

Mingyu kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan kakek Junghyun.

"kau pasti merasa bingung karna kakek tiba-tiba meminta mu menemui kakek secara sembunyi-sembunyi"

"bisa di bilang begitu.." jawab Mingyu sedikit gugup.

Kakek Junghyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi gugup Mingyu.

"sebenarnya ada satu hal yang kakek inginkan dari mu"

"apa itu Kek?"

"kakek harap kau tidak merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang hendak kakek katakan" 

"kakek bisa mempercayai ku" jawab Mingyu,mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"Mingyu.. kakek mengenal mu dari sejak kau masih kecil sampai kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang luar biasa seperti sekarang ini.  
Karna itulah kakek percaya kalau kau adalah pria yang baik,pria yang tepat untuk kakek percaya"

Mingyu merasa bingung mendengar itu.

"kakek ingin bertanya satu hal pada mu sebelum kakek mengatakan hal yang kakek inginkan,dan kakek harap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur"

"apa itu kek?"

"apa kau menyukai Wonwoo?"

Mingyu merasa terkejut bukan main sampai jantungnya terasa hampir berhenti berdetak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.  
Karna......

Bagaimana kakek Junghyun bisa tau tentang perasaannya terhadap Wonwoo?

"bukan... Bukan Jeongguk yang menceritakannya pada kakek" ucap kakek Junghyun,seolah bisa menebak apa yang tengah Mingyu pikirkan saat ini.

"lalu.. b-bagaimana kakek bisa tau?"

"dari cara mu menatap Wonwoo" jawab kakek Junghyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

Wajah Mingyu memerah ketika ia sadar kalau ternyata selama ini kakek Junghyun peka terhadap perasaannya kepada Wonwoo.

"itu benar Kek.. aku menyukai Wonwoo hyung dari sejak kami masih kuliah dulu" jawab Mingyu jujur.

"kakek senang mendengarnya.."

Mingyu justru semakin merasa bingung mendengar itu.

"..karna kakek ingin melihat kalian berdua menikah sebelum kakek meninggal nanti" lanjut kakek Junghyun ketika Mingyu tidak merespon.

Jika Mingyu tadi merasa sangat terkejut,bisa di bilang Mingyu hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ini. Karna Mingyu tidak pernah membayangkan hal sejauh itu sebelumnya. Apalagi jika mengingat sikap dingin Wonwoo terhadapnya selama ini.

"s-sepertinya itu tidak mungkin Kek" jawab Mingyu gugup sambil tersenyum kaku.

"kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"karna Wonwoo hyung tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku" jawab Mingyu dengan tersenyum sedih.

"jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja" ucap kakek Junghyun sambil tertawa pelan.

"kakek pasti tau bagaimana sikap Wonwoo hyung terhadap ku"

"kakek tau,tapi kakek yakin kalau ada alasan di balik sikap dingin Wonwoo.  
Haahh,sepertinya kakek mengenal Wonwoo lebih baik dari mu" ucap kakek Junghyun dengan nada bercanda.

Mingyu hanya dapat menundukan wajahnya mendengar itu.

"kakek tidak tau hal buruk apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua dulu,tapi kakek yakin kalau sikap dingin Wonwoo terhadap mu itu bukan karna dia membenci mu"

"lalu kenapa Kek? Kenapa Wonwoo hyung terlihat begitu membenci ku?" tanya Mingyu sedikit merasa emosional dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Wonwoo bersikap seperti itu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri"

Mingyu kembali merasa bingung mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"maksud kakek?"

"maaf jika kakek bertanya tentang hal yang bersifat pribadi sebelumnya,tapi--- apa kau pernah merusak kepercayaan Wonwoo dulu?  
Seperti.. kau pernah mengambil 'sesuatu' darinya secara tidak sengaja,atau mungkin--- kau pernah berpaling darinya sehingga Wonwoo berfikir kalau posisinya tergantikan dengan yang lain? Karna seingat kakek,kalian berdua pernah cukup dekat dulu"

Mingyu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu,masa dimana sikap Wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah drastis terhadapnya mendengar itu.

"terakhir kali kami mengobrol---  
\---adalah sebelum Wonwoo hyung pergi untuk merayakan hari perpisahan bersama teman-temannya. Setelah itu sikap Wonwoo hyung berubah sangat drastis terhadap ku.  
Beberapa kali aku mencoba bertanya alasan kenapa sikapnya berubah,tapi Wonwoo hyung tidak pernah menjawab"

"sama sekali tidak pernah menjawab?" tanya kakek Junghyun penasaran.

Mingyu kemudian mengingatnya..

Balasan pesan singkat Wonwoo waktu itu.

'jangan menghubungi ku lagi karna aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan pria yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang seperti mu!'

"Wonwoo hyung bilang kalau aku ini pria yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang. Tapi aku tidak pernah tau alasan kenapa dia bisa sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu"

Kakek Junghyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban itu.

"sepertinya Wonwoo marah kepada mu karna salah faham"

"salah faham?" tanya Mingyu bingung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Wonwoo tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada siapa pun,termasuk pada kedua orang tuanya,karna kau tau sendiri kan kalau cucu kakek yang satu itu seorang pria yang sangat tertutup?"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"tapi kakek pernah tidak sengaja mendengar Wonwoo berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon"

Kakek Junghyun mendekatkan kursi rodanya ke sisi kanan Mingyu sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku tidak tau harus memasang ekspresi apa saat aku bertemu dengan Mingyu nanti. Aku takut kalau air mata ku akan jatuh saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya.  
Kata-kata itu yang kakek dengar dulu. Dan apa kau tau artinya itu?"

"ada sesuatu yang tidak sengaja ku lakukan,dan hal itu lah yang membuat Wonwoo hyung terluka?"

"jenius.." puji kakek Junghyun sambil menepuk bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu justru tersenyum sedih mendengar pujian itu.

"dan tugas mu sekarang,,cari tau hal apa yang kau lakukan dulu sampai Wonwoo begitu terluka. Setelah itu,kakek yakin kalau kau bisa memperbaiki hubungan mu dengannya"

Raut wajah Mingyu langsung berubah sumringah mendengar nasehat yang sama dengan apa yang di katakan oleh sahabatnya kemarin.

_______________

Seperti biasa,Wonwoo menolak untuk melihat ke arah Mingyu walau mereka berdua duduk berhadapan saat ini. Tapi di sisi lain,Mingyu justru terus mencuri pandang ke arah pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Taehyung yang merasa tidak tahan dengan atmosfir membosankan di meja makan pun langsung membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kakek tau? Bulan depan aku akan terbang ke Amerika untuk peragaan busana dari designer terkenal disana"

"benarkah? Selamat Nak...  
Kakek yakin kalau nama mu akan semakin terkenal nanti"

Taehyung memperlihatkan boxy smilenya mendengar ucapan selamat tersebut.

"kalau kakek mau,kakek bisa ikut dengan ku. Karna,, Jeongguk pasti tidak bisa menemani ku kesana" ucap Taehyung kesal sambil melirik ke arah suaminya yang tengah asik memotong daging steak di hadapannya.

Jeongguk menahan tawanya mendengar rajukan manja suaminya.

"sayangnya kakek tidak bisa ikut dengan kondisi seperti ini"

"mh,sayang sekali.."

Taehyung kemudian melihat ke arah perempuan paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah kanan Wonwoo.

"bibi bisa ikut kalau bibi mau" ajak Taehyung pada ibu Wonwoo,Jeon Mina.

"maaf,tapi bibi tidak bisa ikut dengan mu,Tae.. Bulan depan bibi lumayan sibuk karna produk baru perusahaan akan di launching akhir bulan ini"

"ah sayang sekali,aku pasti merasa kesepian disana.." rajuk Taehyung sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"ada Jeonghan disana.. Kau bisa memintanya untuk menemani mu selama kau tinggal di Amerika" ucap kakek Junghyun.

Sendok yang Wonwoo pegang jatuh mendengar nama sepupunya di sebut. Dan itu cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di ruang makan.

"m-maaf.." ucap Wonwoo gugup sambil menundukan wajahnya karna malu.

"ibu lihat kau hanya memainkan makanan mu dari tadi Nak. Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"tidak Bu.. hanya saja aku masih merasa kenyang" jawab Wonwoo datar.

"kau boleh pergi ke kamar kalau kau merasa tidak betah. Tidak ada yang menahan mu untuk tetap berada disini" ucap kakek Junghyun sambil menghela nafasnya.

Wonwoo langsung melihat ke arah kakeknya mendengar itu.

"tidak,bukan seperti itu Kek.."

Suasananya tiba-tiba terasa kaku ketika kakek Junghyun tidak menjawab.

"aku minta maaf jika sikap ku membuat kakek kesal"

"kau selalu bersikap seperti itu setiap kali Mingyu datang ke rumah ini"

Baik Jeongguk,Taehyung,Mina dan Mingyu merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan kakek Junghyun yang cukup to the point tersebut.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menjawab.

"sebenarnya hal apa yang membuat mu bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu kepada Mingyu?"

"kakek,aku----"

"kau itu cucu tertua di keluarga besar Jeon,harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik kepada sepupu-sepupu mu" potong kakek Jeonghan.

"maaf Kek.."

"jujur saja kakek merasa tidak tahan melihat sikap mu itu"

Mina memegang tangan putranya untuk meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja mendengar itu.

"ayah,aku minta maaf atas nama putra ku. Tolong beri Wonwoo kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sikapnya"

Mingyu tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa melihat perdebatan tersebut.

"kakek ingin kau pergi ke ruang kerja mu bersama Mingyu sekarang juga untuk menyelesaikan masalah di antara kalian. Dan kalian baru boleh kembali setelah kalian berdua benar-benar akur"

Mingyu,Wonwoo,Jeongguk dan Taehyung langsung menatap ke arah kakek Jeonghan dengan tatapan terkejut mendengar itu.

"tapi Kek---" sela Wonwoo.

"kau dengar apa yang di katakan kakek mu kan? Sekarang cepat ajak Mingyu pergi ke ruangan mu" potong Mina.

"tapi Bu,aku---"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat pergi sekarang juga sebelum ibu dan kakek mu kehilangan kesabaran kami"

Wonwoo meremas pahanya karna merasa kesal mendengar itu,tapi ia tetap mengangguk,tanda kalau ia setuju. Setelah itu Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

********

"aku harap rencana kita berhasil Yah"

"semoga.." jawab kakek Junghyun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"rencana apa Bi?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Jeongguk juga sama penasarannya dengan Taehyung,tapi Jeongguk lebih memilih untuk diam.

"rahasia..." jawab Mina sambil mengedipkan matanya.

*to be continue...*


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana di dalam ruangan terasa begitu kaku karna baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu sama-sama tidak membuka mulut mereka untuk memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya duduk berjauhan sambil memperhatikan jemari di atas paha mereka seperti dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal,seolah kedekatan mereka di masa lalu hanyalah ilusi.

Sampai akhirnya,,  
Keduanya mendengar ponsel Mingyu berdering. Mingyu pun langsung mengangkat telfonnya setelah ia melihat nama sekertarisnya muncul.

"halo Daniel?"

"maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu istirahat anda tuan Kim,tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan"

"hal penting apa itu Daniel?"

"saya mendapat kabar kalau pengiriman barang dari Hoshi comp. di tunda sampai waktu yang belum bisa di tentukan"

"alasannya?"

"karna hujan badai tuan. Semua jalur penerbangan di tutup,termasuk jalur darat dan laut"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya mendengar itu.

"undang semua pihak yang terkait untuk menghadiri meeting besok"

"baik tuan Kim.."

Dengan itu Mingyu menutup telfonnya,setelah itu ia melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang terus terdiam seperti patung.

"lebih baik aku kembali ke ruang makan kalau hyung merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam satu ruangan dengan ku"

"aku diam karna aku tidak tau harus memulai pembicaraan darimana" jawab Wonwoo sedikit gugup.

"bagaimana kalau hyung memulainya dengan memberi ku alasan dari perubahan sikap hyung terhadap ku?" tanya Mingyu dengan raut wajah yang sedikit memelas.

Wonwoo terlihat semakin gugup mendengar itu.

"karna aku benar-benar tidak tau kesalahan apa yang pernah ku buat sampai hyung begitu marah pada ku" lanjut Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo berdecak kesal,tapi Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"a-apa kedekatan kita waktu itu tidak ada artinya untuk mu,hyung?" tanya Mingyu gugup dengan ekspresi sedih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu!" jawab Wonwoo dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Wonwoo langsung menutup mulutnya kembali setelah ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak sengaja meluapkan amarahnya di hadapan Mingyu.

"maksudnya?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"lupakan apa yang ku katakan tadi" jawab Wonwoo tanpa melihat ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu tentu merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Ia pun langsung berjalan ke arah Wonwoo,setelah itu Mingyu berlutut di hadapan pujaan hatinya tersebut ketika Wonwoo tetap menolak untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"hyung.. tolong lihat aku" pinta Mingyu sambil memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berusaha mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu,tapi Mingyu menolak untuk melepasnya.

"lepas Mingyu..!"

Mingyu melepas kedua tangan Wonwoo ketika ia mendengar suara Wonwoo sedikit bergetar. Kemudian Mingyu memegang pipi kiri Wonwoo dengan lembut agar Wonwoo melihat ke arahnya.

Dada Mingyu terasa sesak bukan main ketika ia melihat kedua mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca.

"hyung,aku tidak bermaksud membuat hyung bersedih seperti ini"

Air mata Wonwoo jatuh mendengar itu.

"aku janji kalau aku akan menjaga jarak dengan hyung kalau kehadiran ku memang membuat hyung tidak nyaman"

Mingyu kembali berdiri setelah itu.

Mingyu hendak keluar dari ruangan karna dirinya tidak sanggup melihat Wonwoo menangis,tapi suara Wonwoo menahannya sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu.

"harusnya kau bilang pada ku kalau kau menyukai orang lain waktu itu. Harusnya kau menolak saat aku mencium mu,Mingyu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau justru memberi harapan kosong kepada ku yang baru merasakan cinta untuk yang pertama kali?"

Mingyu langsung membalikan tubuhnya karna terkejut mendengar itu.

"apa kau tau? setiap malam aku selalu meyakinkan diri ku kalau jatuh cinta pada mu bukanlah hal yang salah,karna tidak mudah bagi ku untuk menerima kenyataan kalau cinta pertama ku adalah seorang pria.  
Dalam hati,aku selalu merasa takut kalau sikap orang-orang akan berubah jika suatu saat nanti mereka tau tentang sexualitas ku,tapi kemudian aku berfikir kalau aku juga berhak untuk bahagia,karna itu aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka hati ku untuk mu"

Wonwoo kemudian menatap ke arah Mingyu sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"tapi kau---  
kau justru menghancurkannya Mingyu"

"menghancurkannya?  
Tolong jelaskan pada ku,hal apa yang ku lakukan sampai hyung berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Taehyung melihat mu berciuman dengan Jeonghan waktu itu!" jawab Wonwoo dengan berteriak.

Mingyu merasa sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban bodoh tersebut.

Wonwoo menghapus air mata di pipinya sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"tanpa malu kalian berciuman di tempat umum!"

Mingyu ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Wonwoo melihat ekspresi marah Wonwoo yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di matanya,tapi Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya karna ia tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo semakin marah kepadanya.

"ternyata kakek benar,, hyung sudah salah faham pada ku"

"apa maksud mu?"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya sebelum ia kembali berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo.

"aku akui kalau aku memang mencium Jeonghan,tapi bukan di bibir,melainkan di pipi.  
Jeonghan meminta ku untuk menciumnya sebagai hadiah perpisahan sebelum dia terbang ke Amerika waktu itu"

"aku yakin kalau itu hanya alasan mu"

"jadi kau lebih percaya pada ucapan Taehyung hyung?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"kalau hyung mau,aku bisa menelfon Jeonghan sekarang juga agar hyung percaya kalau aku tidak sedang berbohong"

Wonwoo menundukan wajahnya mendengar itu.

"astaga hyung... Harusnya kau memukul ku,menampar ku atau menendang ku jika kau merasa marah pada ku. Karna---  
Karna sangat sakit rasanya saat kau tiba-tiba menjauhi ku"

Mingyu tidak dapat menahan air matanya setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"saat itu aku benar-benar hampir gila memikirkan kesalahan apa yang ku buat sampai kau begitu marah kepada ku" lanjut Mingyu sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut Wonwoo.

"a-apa kau sedang berkata jujur?"

"bunuh aku kalau aku berbohong pada mu,hyung!" jawab Mingyu frustasi.

Wonwoo kemudian memegang kedua pipi Mingyu agar Mingyu melihat ke arahnya.

"Mingyu....  
Hyung benar-benar minta maaf..  
Perasaan cemburu telah membutakan mata hati hyung sampai hyung tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih waktu itu.  
Tolong maafkan hyung.. hyung benar-benar menyesal"

"aku tidak bisa memaafkan mu begitu saja hyung"

Air mata Wonwoo jatuh semakin deras mendengar itu.

'wajar kalau Mingyu tidak bisa memaafkan ku begitu saja' pikir Wonwoo.

"aku baru akan memaafkan hyung setelah hyung bersedia menjadi pacar ku"

Wonwoo terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar syarat yang di ajukan oleh Mingyu.

"apa itu berarti kau telah memaafkan hyung?"

Mingyu menghapus air mata di pipi Wonwoo sebelum ia menjawab.

"aku terlalu mencintai hyung sampai aku tidak bisa marah pada hyung"

Wonwoo langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Mingyu mendengar itu.

"andai hyung bisa memutar waktu,hyung ingin kembali ke masa itu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan hyung"

"kalau saja hyung langsung bertanya kepada ku waktu itu,mungkin kita berdua sudah menikah sekarang"

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar itu.

"pabooo..!!" ucap Wonwoo malu-malu sambil memukul punggung Mingyu pelan.

Mingyu kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"jadi,apa hyung bersedia menjadi pacar ku?"

"mungkin?"

Mingyu merajuk mendengar jawaban tersebut,membuat Wonwoo tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi puppy face Mingyu.

"tentu saja hyung bersedia,pabo!" jawab Wonwoo sambil tertawa pelan.

Kedua mata Mingyu kembali berbinar mendengar itu.

"astaga,aku benar-benar merindukan tawa mu,hyung.."

Wonwoo tersenyum,kemudian ia mengecup kening Mingyu dengan lembut.

"terima kasih karna kau sudah bersabar selama ini"

"itu karna aku sangat mencintai hyung"

Mingyu memegang pipi kiri Wonwoo dengan lembut sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo.

"a-apa aku boleh...?" tanya Mingyu gugup.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Mingyu pun langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo setelah ia mendapat izin dari Wonwoo.

'astagaa....! Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bibir Wonwoo hyung lagi' pikir Mingyu sumringah.

Mingyu di buat sedikit terkejut ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mingyu pun langsung membuka mulutnya ketika ia merasakan lidah Wonwoo mengusap bibirnya,mempersilahkan lidah Wonwoo untuk mengeksplor isi mulutnya.

"mhhh..." desah Wonwoo pelan ketika Mingyu melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Wonwoo,mencoba untuk mendominasi.

Lidah keduanya saling beradu untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih mendominasi ciuman sampai air liur keduanya meleleh dari sudut bibir mereka. Dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu,Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah ketika ia merasakan jemari Mingyu mengusap bulatan bokongnya.

Mingyu kemudian menarik wajahnya ketika Wonwoo mulai kehabisan nafas.

"darimana kau belajar itu hyung?"

"a-aku melihatnya di video gay yang ku tonton" jawab Wonwoo malu-malu.

"kau tidak melakukannya dengan orang lain kan?" tanya Mingyu dengan ekspresi cemburu jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"bodoh! Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain dengan mu,paboo!"

Mingyu merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri mendengar itu.

"hidung ku hampir terbang mendengarnya" ucap Mingyu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"kau sendiri,apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

Mingyu terlihat gugup sebelum ia menjawab.

"mh,jujur aku pernah berpacaran dua kali saat aku SMA dulu"

Wonwoo terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban itu.

"tapi hyung tenang saja,karna aku masih perjaka sampai sekarang" lanjut Mingyu buru-buru karna ia takut kalau Wonwoo akan salah faham.

"bohong!"

"noo..!! aku bersumpah kalau aku berkata jujur" jawab Mingyu sambil memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo.

Sayangnya,Wonwoo tetap merajuk.

"hyung tidak percaya pada ku?"

"bukannya hyung tidak percaya. Hyung hanya merasa kesal karna ciuman pertama mu bukan dengan hyung"

ahhh,Mingyu tidak dapat menahan perasaan bahagianya mendengar pengakuan itu.

"hyung! Aku benar-benar ingin menerkam mu saat ini!"

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar itu.

"pabooo...!"

*to be continue....*


	5. Chapter 5

"jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan-perempuan itu,karna aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada pria aneh seperti Mingyu!" ucap Wonwoo ketus dengan wajah yang memerah ketika Dokyeom,salah satu rekan kerjanya,menggoda Wonwoo seusai mereka menggelar meeting di perusahaan Mingyu. 

Mingyu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat tingkah si tsundere,mantan senior yang selalu menjadi rivalnya di kampus dulu.

"kau bisa saja berkata seperti itu sekarang,tapi kita kan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Bisa saja kau berjodoh dengan Mingyu,pria yang kau bilang aneh ini" goda Dokyeom lagi sambil merangkul bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum seperti seorang idiot ketika dirinya teringat akan percakapan tersebut.

Padahal baru enam bulan yang lalu Wonwoo berkata kalau dirinya tidak mungkin tertarik pada pria aneh seperti Mingyu. Tapi nyatanya,malam ini keduanya telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Bak mendapat durian runtuh,Mingyu bahkan belum bisa percaya kalau apa yang terjadi malam ini adalah kenyataan, karna selama enam tahun ini Wonwoo selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya,seolah-olah Mingyu itu adalah musuhnya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini takdir sedang berpihak padanya, dan Mingyu merasa sangat bersyukur karna penantiannya selama enam tahun ini tidak sia-sia.

"kau ini kenapa? senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila"

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar itu.

"aku masih belum percaya kalau sekarang hyung sudah resmi jadi pacar ku" ucap Mingyu sumringah sambil memperlihatkan boxy smile-nya.

"haahh,,! aku merasa senang karna penantian ku selama ini tidak sia-sia" lanjut Mingyu sambil merangkul lengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya.

'dia masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil' pikir Wonwoo.

"hyung juga sama.."

Mingyu melepas lengan Wonwoo mendengar itu,kemudian ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"aku terlalu merasa senang sampai rasanya aku tidak ingin turun ke bawah"

Mingyu membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"tapi kakek dan yang lainnya pasti sedang menunggu kita di bawah"

"aku tau... tapi aku ingin terus berduaan dengan hyung seperti ini sampai pagi"

"ayolah,, kita masih bisa bertemu lagi besok" jawab Wonwoo sambil mencoba melepas tubuhnya dari pelukan Mingyu,tapi Mingyu justru memeluk tubuh Wonwoo lebih erat.

"aku takut sikap hyung akan berubah lagi besok.  
Aku takut kalau apa yang terjadi malam ini hanya mimpi"

Wonwoo langsung merespon pelukan Mingyu karna merasa bersalah mendengar itu.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sikap dinginnya telah meninggalkan trauma pada diri Mingyu. Dengan egoisnya,Wonwoo berfikir kalau hanya dirinya yang terluka,lupa kalau Mingyu pun bisa terluka karna sikap egoisnya selama ini. Berkali-kali Mingyu meminta penjelasan darinya,tapi Wonwoo justru memilih untuk lari seperti pengecut karna Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk menerima penolakan.

"apa yang harus hyung lakukan agar kau percaya kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi?"

"cium aku hyung..!" jawab Mingyu buru-buru.

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu karna malu mendengar permintaan tersebut,tapi ia tetap memberikan apa yang Mingyu minta.

Dengan lembut,Wonwoo menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Mingyu, setelah itu ia sedikit berjinjit agar tingginya sejajar dengan Mingyu sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu.

"hyung mencintai mu,Mingyu.." bisik Wonwoo tanpa menarik wajahnya.

Bulu kuduk Mingyu berdiri ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas Wonwoo di wajahnya.

"hyung harus tau kalau cinta ku lebih besar dari cinta hyung"

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul mendengar itu.

"sekali lagi terima kasih karna kau sudah mau bersabar menunggu hyung"

"aku juga berterima kasih karna hyung telah bersedia menerima cinta ku"

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sekali lagi,setelah itu ia menarik kedua tangannya dari pipi Mingyu.

"lebih baik kita turun sekarang sebelum kakek berfikir kalau kita bertengkar lagi disini"

Mingyu tertawa mendengar itu.

"iya hyung.."

_______________

"sepertinya kalian berdua kembali dengan membawa kabar baik" goda kakek Junghyun ketika ia melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali dengan bergandengan tangan.

"aku dan Wonwoo hyung sudah resmi berpacaran,Kek.." jawab Mingyu bangga sambil menyilangkan jemarinya pada jemari Wonwoo.

Jeongguk hampir tersedak air ludahnya mendengar itu.

"benarkah?!" tanya Jeongguk dan Mina bersamaan.

"itu benar.." jawab Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk malu.

"ah ibu benar-benar senang mendengarnya!"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dirinya tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi masam Taehyung.

'kenapa dia justru terlihat kesal?' pikir Wonwoo bingung.

"kakek juga senang mendengarnya"

"ini semua berkat kakek.." ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"itu karna kakek ingin melihat cucu kakek menikah dengan orang yang tepat. Dan kakek yakin kalau kau lah orangnya"

"terima kasih karna kakek dan bibi telah mempercayakan Wonwoo hyung kepada ku" ucap Mingyu sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"jadi kapan kalian berdua akan menikah?" tanya Jeongguk dengan nada mengolok sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"nanti---"

Mingyu melihat ke arah wajah Wonwoo sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"---setelah Wonwoo hyung benar-benar siap"

Wonwoo mempererat sulaman jemarinya karna terharu mendengar itu.

"aku ingin mengenal Mingyu lebih dekat lagi sebelum hubungan kami sampai ke tahap itu"

Mingyu mengangguk,tanda kalau dirinya setuju.

Kalau boleh jujur,Mingyu sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan ingin segera menikahi pria pujaan hatinya,tapi Mingyu tidak ingin bersikap egois dengan memaksakan keinginannya kepada Wonwoo.

Setidaknya Mingyu harus memulai lagi dari awal untuk menanamkan kepercayaan di hati Wonwoo agar Wonwoo yakin kalau dirinya adalah pria yang tepat untuk mendampingi Wonwoo sampai mereka tua nanti.

********

Dengan berat hati,Mingyu pamit pulang ke rumahnya setelah ia sadar kalau waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam,karna besok pagi Mingyu harus menghadiri meeting dengan para investor.

Biasanya Jeongguk lah yang selalu mengantar Mingyu sampai ke depan,tapi kali ini,giliran Wonwoo yang mengantar Mingyu ke depan. Rasanya memang sedikit aneh,karna semua ini terasa baru untuk Wonwoo,tapi mau tidak mau,Wonwoo harus membiasakan dirinya agar Wonwoo bisa lebih dekat dengan Mingyu.

"aku pulang dulu hyung"

"iya, hati-hati di jalan.."

Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo sekali lagi,setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Wonwoo kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mobil Mingyu pergi.

_________________

( Keesokan harinya..)

"hyung.." panggil Wonwoo ketika ia melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamar tamu.

Jeongguk dan Taehyung sengaja menginap di rumah kakek Junghyun karna pagi ini Jeongguk berniat pergi ke kantor bersama dengan Wonwoo,karna suami tercintanya memohon agar Jeongguk meminjamkan mobilnya untuk pergi ke lokasi pemotretan.

"ya?"

"aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan hyung"

Taehyung mengangguk,kemudian ia mengikuti Wonwoo pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

"ada apa Wonwoo?"

"maaf kalau pertanyaan ku ini tidak sopan,tapi aku ingin tau alasan kenapa hyung terlihat tidak senang mendengar ku berpacaran dengan Mingyu?"

"bukannya tidak senang.. hanya saja aneh rasanya kau tiba-tiba memaafkan Mingyu begitu saja setelah apa yang Mingyu lakukan pada mu dulu"

"ah,soal Mingyu dan Jeonghan.. itu hanya salah faham hyung. Mingyu mencium Jeonghan karna Jeonghan yang memintanya sebagai hadiah perpisahan"

"dan kau percaya begitu saja?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"tadi malam aku sengaja menelfon Jeonghan untuk mendengar penjelasan darinya. Dan apa yang Jeonghan katakan sama persis dengan apa yang Mingyu katakan pada ku semalam"

"ah begitu.." jawab Taehyung dengan tersenyum kaku.

"baguslah kalau begitu" lanjut Taehyung.

"aku harap hyung bisa menerima hubungan kami"

"tentu saja.."

_______________

Wonwoo merasa sangat bingung dengan sikap Taehyung yang terlihat tidak merestui hubungannya dan Mingyu sampai dirinya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi saat menyetir. Jeongguk yang merasa hawatir melihat itu langsung berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih kemudi.

"hyung,apa hyung sedang ada masalah?" tanya Jeongguk cemas.

"tidak.. hyung hanya merasa ngantuk karna semalam hyung kurang tidur" jawab Wonwoo berbohong.

"kalau hyung mau,kita bisa menunda meeting pagi ini agar hyung bisa beristirahat"

"tidak perlu Jeongguk.. rasa ngantuknya pasti hilang setelah hyung minum kopi nanti" jawab Wonwoo dengan tersenyum simpul.

"hyung pasti merasa sangat senang sampai hyung tidak bisa tidur semalaman" goda Jeongguk.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah mendengar itu.

"tidak juga.." jawab Wonwoo malu-malu.

"aku merasa senang karna akhirnya sahabat dan sepupu ku terlepas dari status single mereka"

Wonwoo tertawa pelan mendengar itu.

"benar kata orang,kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana"

"itu benar.."

"hyung harus tau kalau sahabat ku itu sangat tergila-gila pada hyung sampai dia mengabaikan semua orang yang tertarik padanya"

"oh ya..?"

Jeongguk mengangguk sebelum ia menjawab.

"Mingyu selalu menolak mereka dengan berkata 'maaf,ada orang lain yang ku sukai saat ini'. Seperti yakin kalau suatu saat hyung akan menjadi miliknya"

"aku baru tau itu.."

Suasana di dalam mobil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening sebelum Jeongguk kembali membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"sebagai sahabat Mingyu,aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari hyung"

"apa itu?"

"Mingyu sering mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri demi menjaga perasaan orang-orang yang ia sayangi,karna Mingyu itu type pria yang selalu takut membuat orang lain terluka.

Berkali-kali aku menyuruhnya untuk berbicara dengan hyung agar masalah di antara kalian cepat selesai,tapi Mingyu selalu menolak karna Mingyu takut hyung akan semakin marah padanya.

'mencintai Wonwoo hyung dari kejauhan lebih baik daripada tidak melihatnya sama sekali',katanya. Bodoh bukan?"

Dada Wonwoo terasa sakit mendengar itu sampai mulutnya terasa kaku tidak dapat menjawab.

"tapi di balik sikap bodohnya,Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah pada perasaannya. Karna itu tolong,aku mohon jangan sia-siakan perjuangan dan pengorbanan Mingyu selama enam tahun ini"

Bulir air mata akhirnya jatuh dari kelopak mata Wonwoo mendengar permintaan itu.

"h-hyung benar-benar menyesalinya Jeongguk" ucap Wonwoo sedikit terbata.

"sampai sekarang aku tidak tau masalah apa yang terjadi di antara kalian sampai hyung sangat membenci Mingyu,tapi setidaknya aku merasa lega karna masalah itu sudah tuntas. Dan aku harap untuk kedepannya,hyung bisa bersikap lebih dewasa lagi agar Mingyu tidak kembali terluka"

"iya Jeongguk,hyung janji kalau hyung akan berusaha memperbaiki sikap hyung"

Jeongguk kemudian menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya agar Wonwoo bisa menghapus air matanya.

"maaf,aku tidak bermaksud membuat hyung menangis"

"hyung menangis karna hyung sadar kalau hyung telah melakukan hal yang salah selama ini. Hyung terlalu takut untuk terluka Jeongguk,karna itu hyung lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan Mingyu"

"kalian berdua bisa memulai kembali dari awal"

"iya Jeongguk.. terima kasih banyak karna sekarang hyung tau bagaimana perasaan Mingyu yang sesungguhnya pada hyung"

"sama-sama hyung.."

'  
'  
*to be continue...*


	6. Chapter 6

(flashback Taehyung POV)

"kau benar-benar membuat kakek kecewa Taehyung!" bentak Kim Namjoon,kakek dari Taehyung sambil melempar surat peringatan yang di berikan oleh kampus untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mematung di tempat karna takut melihat ekspresi marah kakeknya.

"taun lalu nilai akademik mu hancur karna kau tidak belajar dengan serius. Dan sekarang,kau mendapat surat peringatan karna kau terus menerus bolos kuliah!  
Astaga Kim Taehyung,mau jadi apa kau nanti?!  
Sebagai cucu tertua,harusnya kau malu karna kau telah memberi contoh yang tidak baik untuk Mingyu dan Hansol!"

"kakek kan tau kalau sekarang aku sibuk pemotretan dan modeling" jawab Taehyung gugup.

"kakek tidak pernah melarang mu untuk menjadi model,tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan kuliah mu begitu saja!"

"itu karna jadwal kerja ku semakin padat sekarang Kek...  
Tahun kemarin aku meminta izin untuk cuti kuliah,tapi kakek tidak mengizinkannya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau nilai ku jadi semakin hancur" jawab Taehyung merajuk.

"itu karna kakek tidak ingin mempunyai cucu yang tidak berpendidikan!" bentak Namjoon sambil memukul meja kerja di hadapannya.

Taehyung meremas kedua pahanya ketika air matanya mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya. Karna rasanya sakit bukan main ketika ia mendengar kakeknya meninggikan suara kepadanya.

"apa kau lupa kalau kakek mengizinkan mu untuk menjadi seorang model dengan syarat kau harus bisa membagi waktu?  
Tapi nyatanya? Kau justru mengabaikan kuliah mu demi cita-cita mu yang tidak penting itu"

Air mata Taehyung akhirnya jatuh mendengar itu.

"kau pikir sampai kapan kau bisa menjadi seorang model,Taehyung?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"kau harus tau kalau suatu saat,satu persatu penggemar mu akan meninggalkan mu setelah wajah mu mulai keriput.  
Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu? Bergantung pada keluarga mu seperti parasit?"

Taehyung tetap tidak menjawab.

"harusnya kau mencontoh Mingyu,Taehyung. Dia lebih muda dari mu,tapi Mingyu mempunyai pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dari hyung nya" ucap Namjoon sambil menghela nafasnya untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Mingyu lagi, Mingyu lagi..!  
Kenapa kakek selalu membandingkan ku dengan Mingyu?!" tanya Taehyung dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahan melihat sikap tidak adil kakeknya yang lebih menyukai Mingyu di banding dirinya.  
Dan bisa di bilang,kini Taehyung telah sampai pada batasnya.

"hanya karna Mingyu lebih pintar dari ku,bukan berarti Mingyu lebih baik dari ku Kek!" lanjutnya.

"oh ya?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada mengolok.

"aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa sukses tanpa bantuan dari uang kakek!"

"kakek pegang kata-kata mu,Kim Taehyung"

_________________

Taehyung terkejut bukan main ketika pengacara kakeknya tidak menyebut namanya sebagai penerima warisan yang di tinggalkan Namjoon setelah kematian Namjoon seminggu yang lalu,termasuk seluruh anggota keluarga besar Kim yang hadir di acara pembacaan isi surat wasiat.

Dan lebih parah lagi,ayahnya hanya mendapatkan 30 persen dari total kekayaan yang Namjoon miliki,padahal ayahnya adalah anak tertua di keluarga Kim. Sedangkan Mingyu,si cucu kedua justru mendapatkan jatah 50 persen. Tidak hanya mendapat bagian lebih banyak,Mingyu juga dipercaya oleh kakeknya untuk memimpin Aston group,padahal seharusnya jabatan tersebut di serahkan kepada ayahnya sebagai anak pertama.

'kakek benar-benar telah berbuat tidak adil pada keluarga ku' pikir Taehyung emosi.

"sepertinya ada yang salah tuan Choi. Kenapa nama putra ku tidak ada di dalam daftar penerima warisan ayah?" tanya Kim Daehyun,yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Taehyung.

"tuan Kim Namjoon telah mencoret nama putra anda dari daftar penerima warisan,sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah mereka buat"

"perjanjian? Perjanjian apa itu?" tanya Daehyun bingung.

"maaf,tapi tuan Namjoon tidak menjelaskan perihal perjanjian tersebut kepada saya,tuan"

Pengacara tersebut kemudian melihat ke arah Taehyung.

"mungkin tuan Taehyung lebih tau tentang perjanjian tersebut"

Taehyung merasa panik mendengar itu.

"perjanjian apa yang kau buat dengan kakek mu,Tae?"

"a-aku juga tidak tau perjanjian apa yang tuan Choi maksud. Karna aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah membuat perjanjian dengan kakek" jawab Taehyung berbohong karna panik.

"aneh..." ucap ibu Taehyung,Lee Hyori.

"kenapa justru Mingyu yang mendapat bagian lebih banyak? Sedangkan putra ku tidak mendapat warisan sepeser pun!" tanya Hyori kesal.

"saya kurang tau alasannya nyonya,karna tugas saya hanya membacakan isi surat wasiatnya"

"sudahlah tidak usah di bahas lagi. Mungkin ayah mempunyai alasan di balik keputusannya tersebut" ucap Daehyun sambil mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Disisi lain,Mingyu justru merasa tidak enak kepada pamannya.

"aku masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan warisan sebanyak itu. Jadi lebih baik paman Daehyun saja yang----"

"maaf tuan,tapi isi surat warisannya tidak dapat di ubah" potong pak pengacara.

"tidak apa-apa Mingyu.. paman yakin kalau ayah memilih mu karna ayah tau kalau kau lebih pantas mendapatkan posisi itu" jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum ramah kepada keponakannya.

Hansol dan kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar itu.

"aku sangat berterima kasih pada paman karna paman telah memberikan restu paman kepada ku" ucap Mingyu sambil membungkuk hormat di hadapan Daehyun.

"sama-sama Mingyu.." jawab Daehyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"saya juga berterima kasih pada paman Jihoon" ucap Mingyu sambil membungkuk hormat di hadapan ayah Hansol.

"sama-sama Nak.." jawab Jihoon sambil mengusap punggung Mingyu.

Mingyu merasa lega karna suasananya kembali mencair setelah itu.

_________________

Bohong rasanya jika Taehyung mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak merasa iri pada Mingyu setelah apa yang di lakukan oleh kakeknya waktu itu.

Harga diri Taehyung semakin terinjak-injak melihat kesuksesan Mingyu di usianya yang masih terbilang muda,karna Mingyu di percaya untuk berperan sebagai inovator oleh para investor karna otaknya yang jenius. Apalagi Mingyu dengan sombongnya menyerahkan posisi CEO untuk sementara kepada ayahnya karna Mingyu masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Dalam hati,Taehyung tentu ingin membalas sakit hatinya tersebut.  
Tapi bagaimana cara Taehyung untuk membalas dendam?

Seperti di beri jalan oleh Lucifer,tanpa sengaja Taehyung memergoki Mingyu jalan berdua dengan Wonwoo,kakak sepupu dari kekasihnya,Jeongguk.

Taehyung merasa terkejut bukan main karna Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka kalau sepupunya itu ternyata menyukai seorang pria,karna seingat Taehyung,Mingyu pernah berkencan dengan beberapa perempuan saat Mingyu masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Dan sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Taehyung,karna Wonwoo justru mempercayainya sebagai 'mak comblang' di banding Jeongguk,yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Mingyu sendiri.

"sebagai sepupunya,hyung pasti lebih mengenal Mingyu. Dan aku tidak ingin Jeongguk sampai tau karna aku belum siap come out pada keluarga ku" katanya.

Ide brilian pun langsung datang setelah itu.

Taehyung memanfaatkan kepolosan Jeonghan,yang juga mengagumi Mingyu,sebagai orang ketiga untuk menghancurkan hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"aku dengar kau akan berangkat ke Amerika besok" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum simpul pada Jeonghan.

"iya hyung..  
pasti Jeongguk hyung yang menceritakannya"

"yup.." jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk.

"apa kau ingin hadiah perpisahan sebelum kau berangkat?"

"maksudnya?" tanya Jeonghan bingung.

"besok Mingyu akan bertugas sebagai panitia di acara perpisahan seniornya. Dan hyung bisa mengatur agar kalian bisa bertemu besok. Kau mengerti maksud hyung kan?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Jeonghan yang polos tentu tidak tau kalau Mingyu menyukai sepupunya,karna itu ia langsung setuju dengan rencana yang Taehyung jelaskan.

********

Singkat cerita,Taehyung berhasil membalaskan sakit hatinya berkat kepolosan Jeonghan. Wonwoo pun langsung percaya kalau Mingyu diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Jeonghan setelah Taehyung memperlihatkan foto Mingyu yang tengah mencium Jeonghan.

Dan Taehyung merasa benar-benar puas melihat Mingyu yang terlihat depresi setelah Wonwoo memutuskan hubungan dengan sepupunya tersebut.

(End of flashback...)

______________ *****______________

Pada sabtu pagi,Mingyu sengaja mengajak Wonwoo untuk berlibur ke sebuah resort di daerah Jeju. Walaupun keduanya sama-sama sibuk,tapi keduanya sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk kencan pertama mereka.

Sesampainya di resort,Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum keduanya memulai aktivitas berlibur mereka.

"ini kamar hyung, dan kamar ku ada di sebelah sana" ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk ke arah kamarnya berada.

"terima kasih Mingyu.."

"sama-sama" jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"lebih baik hyung istirahat dulu karna nanti siang aku ingin mengajak hyung makan di luar"

"iya Mingyu.."

"selamat istirahat hyung"

"kau juga.."

Mingyu pergi ke kamarnya setelah itu.

"aku pikir dia akan tidur dengan ku" gumam Wonwoo setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

******

Mingyu tengah mengganti pakaiannya ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu.  
Tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo menunggu,Mingyu pun langsung membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya tersebut,tidak menghiraukan tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih belum terbungkus pakaian.

"ya hyung..?" tanya Mingyu setelah ia membukakan pintu.

Wonwoo di buat terpukau melihat tubuh atletis Mingyu sampai dirinya lupa hendak berkata apa.

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak lebih kencang ketika tatapannya tertuju pada perut sixpack juga kedua bicep Mingyu yang terlihat sexy di mata Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo pun berubah menjadi merah padam ketika tanpa malu,dirinya membayangkan tubuh kekar Mingyu mengurung tubuh rampingnya di atas tempat tidur.

"hyung,hei.." ucap Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Wonwoo untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"ah maaf,hyung melamun tadi.." ucap Wonwoo gugup sambil memainkan ujung kaos tipis yang ia kenakan.

"apa ada sesuatu yang hyung butuhkan?"

"h-hyung lupa membawa charger"

"ohh.. tunggu sebentar,biar ku ambilkan"

Kemudian Mingyu pun mengambil charger miliknya dari dalam koper.

"ini hyung.." ucap Mingyu sambil menyerahkan chargernya.

Mingyu merasa bingung ketika Wonwoo tidak kembali ke kamarnya.

"apa ada lagi yang hyung butuhkan?"

"Mingyu.. sepertinya kamar hyung terlalu besar"

'bukakah kamar Wonwoo hyung lebih besar di banding kamar di resort ini?' pikir Mingyu bingung.

"hyung ingin bertukar kamar dengan ku?"

"b-bukannya begitu..!" jawab Wonwoo buru-buru.

"lalu?"

"bukankah akan lebih nyaman kalau kita tidur bersama di kamar sebesar itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ekspresi wajah Mingyu langsung berubah sumringah setelah ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Wonwoo.

"apa hyung yakin?  
m-maksud ku,apa hyung sudah siap? karna aku tidak mungkin tidur sekamar dengan hyung tanpa melakukan hal mesum" tanya Mingyu gugup.

Wonwoo mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya.

Merasa tidak puas,Mingyu memegang dagu Wonwoo agar tatapan mereka bertemu.

"tidak,aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut hyung kalau hyung benar-benar sudah siap"

"aku sudah siap Mingyu........"

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue....*


	7. chapter 7

"aku sudah siap Mingyu..."

Seperti seorang pangeran yang baru di terima cintanya oleh seorang putri,Mingyu langsung memangku tubuh Wonwoo bridal style mendengar itu. Kedua tangan Wonwoo pun spontan melingkar pada bahu Mingyu untuk berpegangan, membuat wajah keduanya saling berdekatan.

"aku sangat menginginkan moment seperti ini dari dulu" ucap Mingyu sambil mengusap hidungnya pada pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum malu mendengar pengakuan tersebut,karna jujur,Wonwoo pun menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Mingyu dari sejak mereka berciuman di dalam mobil waktu itu.  
Dan kalau saja Wonwoo tidak berbuat bodoh dengan mengedepankan emosinya,mungkin mereka berdua telah melakukan hubungan intim dari dulu.

"cepat bawa aku ke tempat tidur"

"dengan senang hati tuan putri" goda Mingyu.

Wonwoo mencubit bahu Mingyu pelan karna malu mendengar nama panggilan tersebut,membuat Mingyu tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi malu-malu kekasihnya.

"aku bukan seorang putri.." gumam Wonwoo pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada Mingyu.

"kau putri di hati ku hyung" jawab Mingyu sambil mengecup rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo belum lupa kalau dirinya adalah seorang pria,tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo justru menyukai nama panggilan tersebut. Tapi tentu saja Wonwoo tidak mungkin mengakuinya di hadapan Mingyu,karna Wonwoo tidak ingin terlihat girly di mata kekasihnya.

"kau membuat mood ku hilang, pabo" rajuk Wonwoo.

"maaf kalau perkataan ku membuat hyung tersinggung" ucap Mingyu dengan ekspresi cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"hyung hanya bercanda Mingyu.. sekarang cepat bawa hyung ke tempat tidur atau---"

"oke oke,maaf karna aku telah membuat hyung menunggu" potong Mingyu buru-buru karna ia takut Wonwoo akan berubah pikiran.

Mingyu kemudian menidurkan tubuh Wonwoo di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati,setelah itu Mingyu merangkak di atasnya.

"hyung,aku sangat mencintai hyung" bisik Mingyu sambil mengusap pipi kiri Wonwoo menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"hyung juga.." jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis pada Mingyu.

Ahh,hati Mingyu terasa begitu hangat melihat senyuman itu.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi,Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo setelah jawaban itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"mh.." desah Wonwoo pelan.

Tangan kanan Mingyu masuk ke dalam kaos yang Wonwoo kenakan setelah perhatian Wonwoo teralihkan. Dengan lembut,jemari Mingyu bergerak mengusap dan mencubit puting kiri Wonwoo pelan,membuat tubuh Wonwoo menggeliat geli merasakan itu.

"Mingyu, ngh--"

Merasa puas melihat reaksi kekasihnya,Mingyu memindahkan bibirnya pada leher Wonwoo,menghujani sweet spot kekasihnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Kedua tangan Wonwoo pun refleks berpindah pada rambut hitam kecoklatan milik kekasihnya untuk berpegangan.

"nhh,geli Mingyu..."

"kau menyukainya hyung?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah puas meninggalkan love bites di leher kekasihnya,Mingyu bangun sejenak untuk membuka pakaiannya dan pakaian Wonwoo. Kemudian Mingyu mengambil botol lube dan sebuah kondom dari dalam kopernya.

"astaga,kau membawa itu bersama mu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menahan tawanya.

"aku pria yang penuh dengan persiapan hyung" jawab Mingyu dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"sepertinya hyung kalah dari mu,Mingyu.  
Ayo cepat kemarilah.." ucap Wonwoo sambil membuka kedua tangannya.

Mingyu mengangguk,kemudian ia berlutut di tengah kedua kaki Wonwoo.

"jadi hyung yang jadi bottom nya?" goda Wonwoo.

"oh,, hyung ingin jadi top?"

"hyung tidak terlalu suka melakukan push up,  
jadi--"

Wonwoo menekuk kedua kakinya sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya,membuat lubang anusnya terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan Mingyu. Penis Mingyu pun langsung tegang melihat "undangan" tersebut.

"--kau saja yang jadi top nya" lanjut Wonwoo dengan menyunggingkan bibirnya.

Kedua mata Mingyu berbinar mendengar itu.

"a-apa hyung pernah menyentuh bagian itu sebelumnya?" tanya Mingyu gugup.

"pernah,setelah kita berciuman di mobil waktu itu"

Astaga,penis Mingyu menggeliat tidak sabaran membayangkan itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi,Mingyu mengolesi dua jemari tangan kanannya dengan lube. Setelah itu Mingyu memutar ujung jari tengahnya di depan permukaan anus Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan jari tengahnya secara perlahan.

"nghh-- Gyu...." desah Wonwoo sambil meremas bantal di bawah kepalanya.

'rasanya jauh lebih nikmat saat Mingyu yang melakukannya untuk ku' pikir Wonwoo.

"katakan pada ku,apa yang hyung bayangkan saat hyung melakukan masturbasi waktu itu?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengeluar masukan jarinya secara perlahan,menunggu sampai dinding anus Wonwoo terbiasa.

"h-hyung membayangkan jari mu yang keluar masuk di dalam anus hyung"

"lalu..?"

"setelah itu ngh--   
setelah itu kau menggunakan mulut mu untuk mengemut penis hyung"

"seperti ini hyung?"

Mingyu memasukan penis tegang Wonwoo ke dalam mulutnya sebelum Wonwoo sempat menjawab.

"ngh-- ahhh Mingyu....!" desah Wonwoo kencang sambil menjambak rambut Mingyu,tidak tahan merasakan sensasi lembut dan basah yang mengurung kepala penisnya.

Mingyu memasukan jari telunjuknya setelah dinding anus Wonwoo terbiasa. Kemudian ia memutar kedua jarinya untuk menemukan prostat Wonwoo.

"no, Mingyu..! jangan lakukan itu secara bersamaan karna-- Aahhhh...!!"

Mingyu menyunggingkan bibirnya mendengar suara desahan kencang Wonwoo,tanda kalau dirinya telah berhasil menemukan prostat Wonwoo.

'gotcha...'

Mingyu hanya memutar lidahnya untuk menstimulasi kepala penis Wonwoo karna Mingyu tidak pernah melakukan blowjob sebelumnya,sedangkan kedua jarinya terus bergerak memijat prostat Wonwoo sambil sesekali merenggangkan kedua jarinya untuk melemaskan dinding anus virgin Wonwoo.

"stop Mingyu,stop..   
ngh-- hyung sudah dekat Mingyu,cepat singkirkan mulut mu"

Tentu saja Mingyu tidak menghiraukan itu karna Mingyu sangat ingin merasakan betapa nikmatnya cairan sperma milik kekasihnya.

Mingyu menyedot kepala penis Wonwoo sedikit lebih kuat ketika ia merasakan batang penis Wonwoo menggeliat di dalam mulutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian,Wonwoo pun orgasme dengan meneriakan namanya.

"ng-- aahhh Mingyu....!!" desah Wonwoo nikmat sambil menarik kepalanya ke atas.

Mingyu mengeluarkan penis Wonwoo dari dalam mulutnya setelah seluruh cairan sperma Wonwoo keluar,setelah itu ia menelan sperma kekasihnya tanpa menyisakannya setetes pun.

"kau benar-benar gila Mingyu. Kau tau kan kalau itu kotor?"

"kotor? Sperma hyung justru lebih nikmat dari coffee late yang biasa ku minum" jawab Mingyu sambil menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya.

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan karna malu mendengar itu.

"beritau aku kalau hyung sudah siap" ucap Mingyu sambil melumasi batang penisnya dengan lube.

"kau bisa melakukannya sekarang"

"hyung yakin?" tanya Mingyu untuk memastikan.

"ayolah,hyung belum setua itu!" rajuk Wonwoo kesal.

Mingyu tertawa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo.

"baiklah,aku akan memasukannya sekarang"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Mingyu hendak membuka sebuah kondom untuk membungkus penisnya,tapi tangan Wonwoo menghentikannya.

"kau tidak perlu memakai itu"

"tapi hyung---"

"kita berdua sama-sama sehat,jadi tidak masalah kalau kau tidak memakainya"

Mingyu melempar bungkus kondomnya ke lantai mendengar itu.

"astaga hyung,kau benar-benar pintar menyulut gairah ku!" erang Mingyu.

Dengan itu Mingyu memposisikan kepala penisnya di depan permukaan anus Wonwoo.

"rasanya pasti akan sedikit sakit,tolong tahan untuk ku"

"ya Mingyu.."

Mingyu memasukan penisnya ke dalam anus Wonwoo secara perlahan agar Wonwoo bisa merasakan setiap inci batang penisnya.  
Keduanya sama-sama mendesah nikmat ketika tubuh mereka terhubung.

"argh,selamat tinggal keperjakaan ku!" teriak Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertawa sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Mingyu melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"akhirnya kita berdua pensiun dari gelar bujang lapuk" ucap Wonwoo di sela tawanya.

Mingyu ikut tertawa mendengar itu.

"kau boleh bergerak sekarang" bisik Wonwoo di telinga kiri Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk,kemudian ia menarik pinggulnya ke atas sampai hanya kepala penisnya saja yang tertahan oleh permukaan anus Wonwoo. Setelah itu Mingyu menggenjot penisnya dengan kuat,membuat Wonwoo kembali mendesah merasakan itu.

"nghh..! Terlalu kuat pabooo!"

"maaf,aku terlalu bersemangat hyung" jawab Mingyu sambil menghujani wajah Wonwoo dengan kecupan.

Setelah itu Mingyu mulai mengatur ritme gerakan pinggulnya.

*******

Bercinta dengan Wonwoo membuat pikiran Mingyu terbang ke surga,karna walaupun Mingyu selalu menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai objek fantasinya setiap kali dirinya melakukan masturbasi,tapi merasakannya secara langsung berjuta kali lipat jauh lebih nikmat di banding hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"lebih dalam Mingyu..."

Ah, Mingyu hampir lupa untuk mencari letak prostat Wonwoo karna dirinya terlarut dalam kenikmatan yang penisnya rasakan.

"ya hyung.."

Mingyu memutar pinggulnya sebelum ia memasukan penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Suara desahan Wonwoo pun terdengar semakin kencang setelah Mingyu berhasil menemukan prostatnya.

"disini hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengarahkan kepala penisnya untuk memijat prostat Wonwoo.

"nh- ya Mingyu...." jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk.

"kau bisa bergerak lebih cepat sekarang" lanjut Wonwoo.

"apapun yang kau inginkan hyung"

Mingyu mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sesuai dengan yang Wonwoo inginkan sampai suara tubuh mereka yang beradu bergema di dalam ruangan,bersaing dengan suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"ah! ah! ya nh! nikmat Mingyu..."

Merasa tidak tahan melihat ekspresi binal kekasihnya,Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo. Suara desahan Wonwoo pun tertelan oleh mulut Mingyu.

Mingyu mendominasi ciuman dengan mengeksplor isi mulut Wonwoo sampai air liur keduanya meleleh dari sudut bibir mereka. Sesekali Mingyu menarik wajahnya untuk mengambil nafas,kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya kembali karna dirinya masih merasa sangat 'lapar'.

'arghh rasanya benar-benar nikmat!' pikir Mingyu.

Semakin lama,genjotan pinggul Mingyu berubah semakin brutal ketika ia merasakan orgasmenya semakin mendekat,membuat Wonwoo berpegangan semakin kencang sampai Mingyu bisa merasakan kuku Wonwoo menancap pada punggungnya.

Sakit memang,tapi rasa sakitnya sepadan dengan rasa nikmatnya.

"argh,aku sudah dekat hyung.."

"nghh-- hyung juga Mingyu"

Mingyu kemudian mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk mengocok penis Wonwoo agar dinding anus Wonwoo menyempit. Tak lama kemudian,keduanya keluar secara bersamaan.

"ahhh hyung..!!" desah Mingyu nikmat sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Wonwoo.

Tubuh Mingyu ambruk di atas tubuh Wonwoo setelah keduanya selesai orgasme.

"rasanya luar biasa nikmat hyung" ucap Mingyu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"mhhh..."

Mingyu merasa sedikit panik setelah ia sadar kalau spermanya keluar di dalam anus Wonwoo.

"astaga,maafkan aku hyung!"

"kenapa Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"s-sperma ku keluar di dalam anus hyung"

Wonwoo tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu.

"hyung pikir kenapa.."

"hyung tidak marah?"

"kenapa hyung harus marah? Toh kita bisa membersihkannya di kamar mandi"

Mingyu merasa lega mendengar itu.

"apa itu ajakan untuk ronde kedua di kamar mandi?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum ia menjawab.

"hyung lelah.. nanti saja membersihkannya"

"hmm,baiklah kalau begitu..  
Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" jawab Mingyu sambil mengecup kening Wonwoo.

Mingyu hendak mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam anus Wonwoo,tapi Wonwoo justru menahannya dengan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada bokong Mingyu.

"no.. Biarkan di dalam"

shit..! Penis Mingyu sedikit menggeliat mendengar itu.

"hyung yakin?"

"iya.. hyung ingin kita tidur seperti ini"

Mingyu tersenyum,kemudian ia mengecup bibir Wonwoo sebelum dirinya mengubah posisi tidur mereka. Kini Wonwoo tidur di atasnya agar Wonwoo bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"tidur yang nyenyak hyung.."

"kau juga.."

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue....*


	8. chapter 8

Wonwoo menggeliat di dalam tidurnya ketika ia merasakan sensasi 'geli' pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Wonwoo ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya,tapi Wonwoo terlalu malas untuk membuka kedua matanya karna Wonwoo masih merasa sangat ngantuk saat ini.

'aneh,apa aku sedang mimpi basah?  
Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?'

Sebuah erangan manja keluar dari mulut Wonwoo ketika sensasi geli tersebut kembali ia rasakan. Tapi kali ini,Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergerak,seperti ada yang mendorong tubuhnya dari bawah.

"nhhh~~"

Tidak kuat menahan sensasi 'geli' tersebut,akhirnya Wonwoo pun membuka kedua matanya.

"kau sedang apa Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menaikan alis kanannya ketika ia melihat Mingyu tengah berada di posisi 'push up' di atasnya.

Mingyu merasa terkejut sekaligus panik melihat Wonwoo tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

"m-maaf hyung.. p-penis ku tegang lagi karna hyung terus bergerak tadi" jawab Mingyu gugup sambil tersenyum malu.

Aah sekarang Wonwoo ingat kalau penis Mingyu masih berada di dalam anusnya sebelum mereka berdua tertidur tadi.

"jadi kau memilih untuk tetap melakukannya walaupun hyung sedang tidur hm?"

"maaf hyung...." jawab Mingyu sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi puppy facenya.

"ckckck,hyung tidak tau kalau pacar hyung ini benar-benar nakal"

ahh,Mingyu merasa bersalah mendengar itu.

"maaf karna aku telah berbuat egois hyung. Harusnya aku tidak mengambil kesempatan di saat hyung sedang tertidur. Tolong maafkan aku,aku sangat menyesal"

Mingyu hendak bangun dari posisinya,tapi kedua tangan Wonwoo justru mengurung pipinya,membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Wonwoo.

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf karna kau tidak salah Mingyu. Hyung hanya merasa terkejut karna kau melakukannya secara diam-diam" ucap Wonwoo dengan tersenyum hangat pada kekasihnya.

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"harusnya kau membangunkan hyung kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya.  
Atau kau ingin bersenang-senang sendirian hm?" goda Wonwoo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu pelan.

"maaf hyung,aku melakukan itu karna aku tidak tega membangunkan hyung yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menahannya tadi,tapi--"

"tapi..?"

"tapi anus hyung terus menyempit saat aku mencoba mengeluarkannya.  
Karna itu, karna itu aku---"

"shhh,tidak usah di lanjutkan,Mingyu. Lagipula hyung yang salah karna hyung lah yang meminta mu untuk tidak mengeluarkannya tadi"

Mingyu tersenyum lega mendengar itu.

"tapi,,, hyung ingin kencing sekarang. Jadi tolong bawa hyung ke kamar mandi sebelum kita melanjutkannya" pinta Wonwoo manja.

****"****

Mingyu menggendong tubuh Wonwoo ke kamar mandi seperti koala tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam anus Wonwoo,membuat Wonwoo sesekali mendesis ketika penis Mingyu tidak sengaja mengusap prostatnya yang masih terasa sedikit sensitif.

"lebih baik hyung turun dulu karna hyung tidak ingin kencing diperut mu" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada bercanda.

"tidak hyung.. aku justru ingin melihat hyung kencing di hadapan ku.  
Aku ingin merasakan hangatnya air kencing hyung" ucap Mingyu dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"jangan bercanda Mingyu,karna hyung tidak---"

"aku tidak sedang bercanda hyung. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat hyung kencing di hadapan ku"

Wonwoo ingin menjawab,tapi rasa penuh di perutnya sudah tidak dapat Wonwoo tahan lagi.

"baiklah kalau kau memang menginginkan itu. Tapi hyung ingin kau duduk di atas toilet karna posisi seperti ini membuat hyung kurang nyaman"

Mingyu mengangguk,setelah itu ia duduk di atas toilet seperti yang Wonwoo minta.

Wonwoo benar-benar merasa sangat malu saat ini,karna Wonwoo tidak pernah buang air kecil di hadapan siapapun sebelumnya. Tapi jika hal ini bisa membuat Mingyu senang,Wonwoo tentu akan melakukannya tanpa merasa ragu.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak begitu kencang,Wonwoo memegang penisnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Setelah itu ia mengarahkan kepala penisnya pada perut Mingyu. Beberapa saat kemudian,air seni Wonwoo pun keluar membasahi perut sixpack kekasihnya.

"ahh,rasanya hangat hyung..." ucap Mingyu sambil mengusap perutnya.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah mendengar itu.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan penis Mingyu kembali tegang di dalam anusnya hanya karna kekasihnya itu menyaksikan dirinya 'kencing' di hadapannya. Sungguh kinky yang aneh,tapi Wonwoo tidak akan protes selama dirinya masih bisa mentolelir 'keanehan' tersebut.

"kau puas sekarang anak nakal?" goda Wonwoo sambil mencubit dagu Mingyu.

"belum,karna kita belum melakukannya hyung.."

Dengan itu Mingyu kembali berdiri lalu mengurung tubuh Wonwoo pada dinding di bawah shower.

Mingyu kemudian menyuruh Wonwoo berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam anus Wonwoo,setelah itu ia mengangkat kaki kanan Wonwoo menggunakan tangan kirinya dan langsung menggenjot pinggulnya secara perlahan.

Wonwoo sedikit mendesis karna ngilu merasakan stimulasi di prostatnya ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba menggenjot pinggulnya di saat penisnya sama sekali belum tegang.

"ngh! kau benar-benar tidak sabaran Mingyu.."

"tapi aku sudah menahannya daritadi hyung" rajuk Mingyu.

Wonwoo tertawa pelan melihat reaksi tidak sabaran kekasihnya.

"tahan sebentar lagi,oke?"

Mingyu masih merajuk,tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

Wonwoo mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengocok batang penisnya sampai penisnya benar-benar tegang,setelah itu Wonwoo memberi isyarat agar Mingyu kembali menggerakan pinggulnya.

"ahh hyung.. anus hyung benar-benar luar biasa sempit dan hangat"

"kau menyukainya?"

"sangat menyukainya.." jawah Mingyu sambil mengecup leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulai mendesah nikmat ketika prostatnya mulai memberikan sensasi sengatan listrik di tubuhnya,membuat gairah Mingyu tersulut mendengar itu.

"ah! ah! ah! Ming--- ahh..!  
Ya, disitu Mingyu ngh! nikmat sekali Mingyu.."

"apa aku berhasil membuat hyung puas hm?" bisik Mingyu dengan menggunakan suara dominantnya.

"ya sayang..! nghh-- penis mu membuat hyung hampir gila, Mingyu"

'ah,ini pertama kalinya hyung memanggil ku sayang' pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Wonwoo sebelum Mingyu mempercepat gerakannya,membuat penis Wonwoo terhimpit di tengah-tengah perut keduanya. Wonwoo yang merasakan double pleasure di anus dan penisnya di buat mendesah kencang seperti seorang Omega di masa heatnya.

"ah yah! ah! Mingyu-- ahh! sensasinya terlalu berlebihan,  
hnghhh...!!"

"apa kau sudah dekat hyung?"

"ya,nhh..!!" jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk cepat ketika ia merasakan kontraksi diperutnya datang.

"tahan hyung,karna aku belum merasa puas"

Wonwoo hendak protes mendengar itu,karna rasanya pasti akan semakin ngilu jika Wonwoo harus menahan orgasmenya,tapi sayangnya, Mingyu telah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Wonwoo dengan menciumnya sebelum Wonwoo sempat bicara.

"mphhh......."

*******

Mingyu berhenti sesaat untuk mengubah posisi mereka ke posisi doggy style. Setelah itu Mingyu kembali memasukan penisnya ke dalam anus Wonwoo dalam sekali genjotan kuat.

"ahhh Mingyu...!!" desah Wonwoo kencang karna terkejut.

"hyung,aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengakhiri ini. Aku ingin terus melakukannya sampai malam"

"j-jangan gila Mingyu,nghh..!"

"salahkan anus mu yang terus menyedot penis ku dengan kuat hyung"

Dinding anus Wonwoo menyempit mendengar kata-kata kotor itu.

"Mingyu,hyung ingin keluar.." mohon Wonwoo dengan nada memelas.

Mingyu menolehkan wajah Wonwoo ke kanan untuk mencium bibirnya,karna jujur,Mingyu merasa sedikit bersalah karna telah meminta Wonwoo untuk menahan orgasmenya.

"tahan sebentar lagi hyung,aku mohon"

"tapi---"

"aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang hyung minta sebagai imbalannya" potong Mingyu tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Entah karna nada dominant Mingyu yang terdengar sexy di telinga Wonwoo,atau karna stimulasi di prostatnya yang membuat pikiran Wonwoo semakin terbang melayang,tapi Wonwoo langsung setuju mendengar tawaran tersebut.

"oke,tapi tolong cepatlah..  
Hyung benar-benar tidak tahan ingin segera keluar"

"iya hyung..."

Mingyu mengarahkan bibirnya untuk menambah koleksi hickeys pada leher Wonwoo. Tangan kirinya diam-diam melingkar pada pangkal penis Wonwoo untuk menahan spermanya agar tidak keluar,sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai sibuk mengusap dan memelintir puting kanan Wonwoo.

"ah! ah! No..! Jangan melakukannya secara bersamaan Mingyu.." protes Wonwoo sambil menggeliat geli.

Mingyu tidak menghiraukannya,karna...

Semakin Wonwoo melawan,dinding anusnya semakin terasa menyempit mencekik batang penis Mingyu.

"arghhh hyung... aku bisa cepat keluar kalau anus hyung terus menyempit seperti itu" erang Mingyu nikmat.

Mingyu pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya karna cekikan anus Wonwoo berhasil mengundang kontraksi diperutnya.

"hnghhh-- terlalu cepat Mingyu!"

fuck! Suara desahan sexy Wonwoo membuat gairah Mingyu semakin tersulut.

Mingyu bergerak semakin brutal sampai bunyi tubuh mereka yang beradu bergema kencang di dalam ruangan,membuat penis Wonwoo terasa semakin tegang di dalam genggaman tangan Mingyu karna hantaman kepala penis Mingyu selalu pas mengenai prostatnya.

"aku sudah dekat hyung.. argh! aku sudah dekat!"

Sekali genjotan kuat,dua kali genjotan,akhirnya Mingyu melepas penis Wonwoo.

"kau boleh keluar hyung..."

Wonwoo merasa sangat lega mendengar itu.

Akhirnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun sama-sama orgasme dengan meneriakan nama pasangan mereka. Sperma Wonwoo menyembur kencang mengotori dinding di hadapannya, sedangkan Mingyu menambah koleksi spermanya di dalam anus Wonwoo.

"yang barusan itu benar-benar gila Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"maaf kalau kali ini aku sedikit bermain kasar hyung" bisik Mingyu sambil mengecup bahu Wonwoo.

"hyung tidak tau kalau kau bisa berubah sebuas itu. Hyung jadi ragu kalau kau masih perjaka" jawab Wonwoo dengan tertawa pelan.

Mingyu ikut tertawa mendengar itu.

"aku berani bersumpah kalau kau yang pertama hyung"

"hmmm.. tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk melayani hyung hari ini karna hyung tidak yakin kalau hyung masih bisa berjalan dengan normal setelah ini"

"apapun untuk tuan putri..."

__________________

Sesuai janjinya,Mingyu menjadi baby sitter Wonwoo sampai malam hari tiba. Memandikannya,menyiapkan makan,termasuk menyuapi Wonwoo,karna kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manja. Tapi Mingyu justru menyukainya karna tugas barunya membuat Mingyu menjadi semakin dekat dengan pria yang begitu dikasihinya.

Wonwoo yang tadinya bersikap dingin bahkan berubah semakin clingy,membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan sikap kekasihnya itu.

'apa ini efek dari menjadi seorang bottom?' pikir Mingyu.

Mungkin saja,tapi astaga.... Mingyu benar-benar di buat heran karna Wonwoo yang ia lihat saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang biasa ia lihat sehari-hari.

"hyung..." panggil Mingyu dengan suara yang lembut.

Wonwoo menarik wajahnya dari dada Mingyu sebelum ia menjawab.

"mhh?" jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah Mingyu.

"apa hyung belum ngantuk?"

"belum.. kenapa?"

"tidak,aku hanya hawatir hyung merasa lelah"

"hyung masih ingin berduaan seperti ini dengan mu" jawab Wonwoo dengan tersenyum simpul.

Ah,hati Mingyu terasa damai melihat senyuman itu.

"hyung,aku minta maaf karna rencana kita hari ini terpaksa di batalkan"

"tidak masalah,toh kita masih bisa pergi besok"

Wonwoo kembali menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada Mingyu setelah itu.

"mau ku nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?"

"boleh..." jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk pelan.

"I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well i found a man beautiful and sweet....."

_________________

(percakapan di telfon..)

"jangan bercanda! Putra paman bukan seorang gay!"

"datanglah ke Korea kalau paman tidak percaya"

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue...*


	9. Chapter 9

Acara liburan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berubah total menjadi acara bulan madu karna keduanya sama-sama tidak dapat menahan gairah sexual mereka. Bagaimana tidak,keduanya sama-sama berada dalam usia produktif,sama-sama butuh untuk menyalurkan nafsu mereka setelah keduanya menahan diri untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun,jadi wajar rasanya kalau keduanya sama-sama berubah menjadi liar seperti sepasang serigala Alpha dan Omega di musim kawin ketika keduanya terkurung dalam kandang yang sama.

Di hari kedua,Wonwoo merasa kesulitan untuk berjalan dengan normal karna lubang anusnya benar-benar terasa perih dan kedua kakinya pun terasa pegal setelah Mingyu mengajaknya bercinta dengan berbagai macam gaya di setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di villa.

Mingyu yang merasa tidak tega melihat kondisi kekasihnya langsung berinisiatif pergi ke apotek terdekat untuk membelikan obat anti nyeri dan cream untuk di oleskan pada anus Wonwoo. Untungnya obat tersebut bekerja dengan cepat,sehingga Wonwoo bisa kembali berjalan dengan normal.

Sore harinya,Mingyu dan Wonwoo terbang kembali ke Seoul karna besok keduanya masih harus kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

*******

"hyung bisa menyuruh supir untuk menjemput hyung,Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo ketika Mingyu bersikeras untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"apa kata kakek dan bibi nanti kalau mereka melihat hyung kembali sendirian?  
Aku meminta izin secara baik-baik kepada mereka sebelum kita pergi,jadi aku juga harus memastikan hyung selamat sampai rumah agar mereka yakin kalau aku ini pria yang bertanggung jawab"

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul mendengar itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu.."

Keduanya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Mingyu.

________________

Wonwoo cukup merasa terkejut melihat ayahnya yang tengah duduk sambil memegang sebuah buku ketika dirinya dan Mingyu masuk ke dalam rumah,karna Wonwoo sama sekali tidak di beri kabar kalau ayahnya akan kembali ke Korea hari ini.

"ayah..." panggilnya gugup.

"akhirnya kau pulang"

Mingyu hendak membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat kepada calon ayah mertuanya,tapi Junhui,ayah Wonwoo justru menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan berkata--

"lebih baik kau segera pulang karna sekarang sudah malam"

Mingyu cukup terkejut melihat sikap dingin Junhui,tapi Mingyu tetap tersenyum ramah pada ayah dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"baik paman.. kalau begitu saya pamit"

"hmm.."

Mingyu kemudian melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

"aku pulang dulu hyung"

"iya Mingyu,hati-hati di jalan"

Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari rumah Wonwoo.

"kenapa ayah tidak memberi ku kabar kalau ayah akan pulang ke Korea?"

"jadi benar kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria?" tanya Junhui tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Wonwoo.

"itu benar" jawab Wonwoo dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Wonwoo di buat begitu terkejut ketika Junhui tiba-tiba melempar buku di tangannya ke lantai. Setelah itu Junhui berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo dengan ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"ayah tidak mendidik mu untuk menjadi pria yang seperti ini Wonwoo!"

"tapi aku mencintai Mingyu,Yah!" jawab Wonwoo dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"kau salah besar kalau kau berfikir ayah akan merestui hubungan kalian hanya karna kakek mu mengizinkan Jeongguk menikah dengan seorang pria!"

Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"mau di taruh dimana muka ayah kalau sampai rekan-rekan bisnis ayah di Dubai tau kalau anak ayah satu-satunya ternyata seorang gay?!"

Wonwoo tentu sudah bisa memperkirakan kalau ayahnya tidak akan merestui hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya akan terasa sesakit ini. 

"seorang gay juga berhak untuk bahagia Yah" jawab Wonwoo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"tapi kau masih bisa bahagia dengan cara lain kan?!"

Air mata Wonwoo memaksa untuk jatuh mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar konyol tersebut.

"kau menerima cinta Mingyu karna kau merasa bingung dengan sexualitas mu---"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara isak tangisnya.

"---karna itu ayah yakin kalau kau bisa kembali normal setelah kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan"

"a-ayah,aku---"

"ayah bisa mencarikan perempuan cantik untuk mu sekarang juga,yang bisa membuat mu bahagia dan bisa memberi mu keturunan. Jadi tolong,putuskan hubungan mu dengan Mingyu"

"ayah,tolong dengarkan aku dulu!"

"putuskan dia secepatnya atau ayah tidak akan segan untuk menarik inventasi Jeon Group di perusahaan Aston!" bentak Junhui emosi.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut malam-malam begini?"

Wonwoo dan Junhui menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

"aku hanya sedang mencoba menyadarkan Wonwoo agar putra kita ini kembali ke jalan yang benar" jawab Junhui sambil menaruh telapak tangannya pada bahu kanan Wonwoo.

"apa maksud mu?" tanya Mina dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu karna hubungan mereka hanya akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jeon"

"omong kosong apa itu Junhui?!  
Ayah bahkan sudah memberikan restunya untuk Mingyu"

"apa kau lupa bagaimana reaksi rekan-rekan bisnis kita saat mereka tau kalau Jeongguk menikah dengan Taehyung?!  
Sebagian dari mereka bahkan tega membatalkan kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita,Mina.  
Dan apa kau lupa kalau mayoritas penduduk di Dubai itu beragama muslim? Perusahaan kita bisa rugi besar kalau para investor itu tau kalau putra semata wayang kita menikah dengan seorang pria!"

"astaga Junhui... Jadi kau berfikir kalau uang jauh lebih berharga di bandingkan perasaan putra kita?"

"Wonwoo hanya sedang merasa bingung dengan sexualitasnya, Mina.  
Aku yakin kalau dia akan kembali normal setelah kita mengenalkannya kepada seorang perempuan"

"aku tidak menyangka kau bisa  
se-tega itu kepada putra kita,Junhui"

"aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putra kita,Mina"

"memberikan yang terbaik dengan menyakiti perasaannya?" tanya Mina dengan nada sarkasme di dalamnya.

"bukan seperti itu Mina..  
Aku hanya---"

"lebih baik kau pergi ke kamar mu untuk istirahat Nak. Biar ibu yang bicara dengan ayah mu" potong Mina.

"iya Bu.."

Dengan itu Wonwoo pergi ke kamarnya. Setidaknya Wonwoo merasa lega karna Wonwoo bisa menangis sepuasnya disana.

"ayah serius dengan perkataan ayah tadi Wonwoo" ucap Junhui saat Wonwoo hendak menapakan kakinya pada tangga.

Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan ayahnya.

*******

Wonwoo melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Mingyu saat ia kembali dari kamar mandi. Wonwoo pun langsung membuka pesan tersebut karna ia tidak ingin membuat Mingyu menunggu.

'apa semuanya baik-baik saja hyung?'

Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum sedih membaca pesan tersebut.

"apa ini karma untuk ku Tuhan?" gumamnya.

Wonwoo kemudian menelfon Mingyu karna Wonwoo sangat ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang.

"halo hyung.."

"hyung baik-baik saja Mingyu.."

"sukurlah.. aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada hyung karna paman Junhui terlihat marah tadi"

"sedang ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan,makanya ayah terlihat kesal tadi"

"ah,aku lega mendengarnya.. kalau begitu selamat beristirahat hyung. Sampai ketemu lagi besok"

"kau juga Mingyu"

"i love you hyung"

Wonwoo memegang ponselnya dengan erat sebelum ia menjawab.

"i love you too.."

"nite hyung.."

"hmm~~"

Air mata Wonwoo kembali jatuh setelah ia menutup telfonnya.

"maafkan hyung Mingyu.."

_________________

Mingyu merasa tidak tenang ketika Wonwoo tidak membalas pesannya pagi ini,padahal biasanya Wonwoo akan langsung membalas pesannya setelah Wonwoo selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Wonwoo juga tidak mengangkat telfonnya pada jam makan siang,dan itu semakin membuat Mingyu merasa cemas.

Tidak tahan dengan perasaan panik yang mengganggu pikirannya,Mingyu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelfon Jeongguk agar dirinya bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"ya Mingyu?"

"dimana kau sekarang?"

"aku? Di ruangan ku? Kenapa?"

"apa terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo hyung?"

"tidak,dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wonwoo hyung tidak membalas pesan ku dari pagi,dia juga tidak mengangkat telfon ku,Jeongguk. Aku hanya hawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo hyung"

"kau ingin aku bicara padanya?"

"tidak,tidak usah.. biar aku saja yang bicara pada Wonwoo hyung nanti.  
mh- Jeongguk,apa Wonwoo hyung ada jadwal meeting di luar setelah jam makan siang?"

"sepertinya tidak ada"

"aku berencana untuk datang ke perusahaan mu setelah jam makan siang selesai. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu Wonwoo hyung disana"

"oke,aku akan memastikan Wonwoo hyung ada disini saat kau datang"

"terima kasih Jeongguk.."

"sama-sama..  
kau tidak perlu merasa cemas,oke?"

"iya Jeongguk"

Dengan itu Mingyu menutup telfonnya.

_______________

Wonwoo merasa terkejut ketika ia melihat Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya bersama Jeongguk,tapi Wonwoo tetap mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

"aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengantar sahabat ku,jadi lebih baik aku kembali ke ruangan ku agar kalian berdua bisa mengobrol"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Setelah itu Jeongguk pergi meninggalkan Mingyu berdua dengan Wonwoo.

"maaf kalau aku datang tanpa memberitau hyung terlebih dahulu"

"tidak apa-apa Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo dengan tersenyum simpul.

"hyung.. kenapa hyung tidak membalas pesan ku? Hyung juga tidak mengangkat telfon ku tadi"

"maaf Mingyu,tapi hyung sangat sibuk hari ini" jawab Wonwoo gugup.

"apa hyung yakin kalau tidak ada yang terjadi semalam?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan panik mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"m-maksud mu?"

"mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja,tapi sepertinya paman Junhui tidak merestui hubungan kita"

"tidak.. hanya saja~  
hanya saja ayah---"

"kau tidak pandai berbohong hyung" potong Mingyu dengan tersenyum sedih.

Wonwoo menundukan wajahnya ketika kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mingyu,maafkan hyung sebelumnya" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang bergetar.

"maaf? Maaf kenapa hyung?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"s-sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini..."

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue....*


	10. chapter 10

"maaf? Maaf kenapa hyung?"

"sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"

Bak tersambar petir di siang bolong,jantung Mingyu hampir berhenti berdetak mendengar itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan sabar,Mingyu menunggu enam tahun lamanya untuk dapat meluluhkan hati Wonwoo, tapi belum genap seminggu keduanya menjalin hubungan,Wonwoo tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya seolah-olah perjuangan Mingyu selama ini tidak ada artinya di mata Wonwoo.

Disisi lain,Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Mingyu,tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mempunyai pilihan lain saat ini karna Wonwoo yakin kalau ayahnya tidak main-main dengan perkataannya semalam.

"tidak,aku mohon jangan meminta putus dari ku hyung" mohon Mingyu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian Mingyu bangun dari kursi untuk berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo,posisi yang sama persis dengan saat dirinya menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo.

"apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita hyung,termasuk memohon pada paman Junhui. Jadi aku mohon,tolong jangan pernah meminta putus dari ku karna aku tidak yakin kalau aku sanggup kembali ke masa suram itu"

Air mata Mingyu jatuh setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mingyu,hyung juga sebenarnya tidak ingin putus dengan mu,tapi kita harus melakukan itu demi kebaikan mu" ucap Wonwoo sambil memegang kedua tangan Mingyu.

"demi kebaikan ku?! Jangan bercanda hyung..!!  
Apa hyung tau bagaimana perasaan ku saat hyung tiba-tiba menjauhi ku dulu?!  
Sakit hyung! Rasanya benar-benar sakit..!!  
Aku hampir gila memikirkan kesalahan apa yang ku buat sampai aku merasa marah pada diri ku sendiri!  
Dan sekarang hyung ingin aku kembali ke masa itu?"

"Mingyu,hyung takut kal---"

"sedangkal itu kah perasaan hyung pada ku?" tanya Mingyu dengan ekspresi yang begitu memelas. Kedua bola matanya memerah karna air mata Mingyu jatuh begitu deras membasahi pipinya.

Wonwoo membawa tubuh Mingyu ke dalam pelukannya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"maafkan hyung,Mingyu.."

Wonwoo merasa sangat bersalah karna telah membuat Mingyu menangis,tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melindungi Mingyu dari ayahnya. Wonwoo takut kalau karir Mingyu akan hancur jika dirinya tetap bersikeras untuk mempertahankan Mingyu disisinya,karna Wonwoo tau betul bagaimana perjuangan Mingyu sampai Mingyu berada di posisi puncak seperti sekarang ini.

"hidup ku tidak akan berarti kalau hyung tidak menjadi milik ku"

Wonwoo mempererat pelukannya karna Wonwoo pun tentu merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mingyu.

"kalau begitu berjanjilah satu hal kepada hyung"

Mingyu menarik tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah Wonwoo sebelum ia menjawab.

"katakan,apa itu hyung?"

_________________

"apa suami mu itu sudah gila Hani?! Berani sekali dia berkata seperti itu pada Wonwoo!" ucap Junghyun emosi setelah Hani menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam.

"aku juga sama kesalnya dengan ayah,tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengubah cara berfikir suami ku itu,Yah"

Junghyun membawa kursi roda yang ia duduki mendekat pada Hani ketika ia melihat putri sulungnya menangis.

"maaf karna ayah tidak bisa banyak membantu dengan kondisi ayah yang seperti ini. Tapi ayah akan tetap mencoba untuk bicara pada Junhui" ucap Junghyun sambil mengusap rambut putrinya.

"tidak usah Yah..  
aku takut kalau ayah justru akan bertengkar dengan Junhui kalau ayah bicara langsung dengannya,karna aku tau betul sifat suami ku itu"

"jadi maksud mu kita harus diam begitu saja melihat Junhui berbuat seenaknya kepada Wonwoo?" tanya Junghyun sedikit kesal.

"bukan begitu Yah.. tapi setidaknya kita harus menunggu sampai amarah suami ku itu reda,karna aku takut kalau masalahnya akan jadi panjang kalau kalian berdua bicara dengan mengedepankan emosi kalian"

Junghyun menghela nafasnya mendengar itu.

"kau benar.."

"kalau saja ayah tidak menjual 20% saham Jeon group pada Junhui,mungkin Junhui tidak akan berbuat seenaknya seperti ini" lanjut Junghyun.

Mina tersenyum sedih mendengar itu.

"kita semua tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan,jadi ayah tidak perlu menyalahkan diri ayah seperti itu.  
Lagipula Junhui hanya sedang terbuai oleh kenikmatan dunia,karna itu aku yakin kalau suatu saat dia akan sadar kalau kebahagiaan putranya jauh lebih penting dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini"

"iya Nak.."

__________________

(time skip, satu minggu kemudian)

"pengusaha muda Jeon Wonwoo tertangkap kamera keluar dari sebuah restoran bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat seperti seorang model.  
Dan setelah kami telusuri,ternyata gadis tersebut adalah putri dari general manager Heol group,Choi Seulgi.  
Keduanya di kabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan--------"

"berita murahan..!" teriak Jeongguk emosi sambil membanting remot TV di tangannya.

Mingyu yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sambil menghela nafasnya. Karna kalau boleh jujur,Mingyu pun sama emosinya dengan Jeongguk,tapi Mingyu tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

"jadi kalian berdua benar-benar putus?" tanya Jeongguk tanpa melihat ke arah Mingyu karna Jeongguk merasa tidak tega melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah sahabatnya.

"begitulah.." jawab Mingyu sambil menghela nafasnya.

"kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tegar di hadapan ku. Menangis lah kalau itu bisa membuat mu lega"

Tangisan Mingyu langsung pecah setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Jeongguk. Dan tanpa Jeongguk sadari,air matanya pun ikut jatuh mendengar suara isak tangis sahabatnya.

"aku memang sangat mencintainya,tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membuatnya tetap berada disisi ku Jeongguk"

Air mata Jeongguk jatuh semakin deras mendengar itu.

"setidaknya kau sudah berjuang Mingyu,jadi jangan buang air mata mu untuk pria yang bahkan tidak dapat menghargai perjuangan mu.  
Aku yakin suatu saat Wonwoo hyung akan menyesali keputusannya"

"aku pikir aku bisa melihatnya bersama dengan perempuan lain jika itu bisa membuat Wonwoo hyung bahagia,tapi ternyata---"

Suara tangisan Mingyu terdengar semakin kencang sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"---tapi ternyata rasanya benar-benar sakit!  
Sangat sakit Jeongguk..."

Merasa tidak tahan lagi,akhirnya Jeongguk membawa tubuh kekar sahabatnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"kau masih mempunyai aku,Mingyu"

"aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya aku kalau kau tidak ada disisi ku,Jeongguk"

"kau harus sabar Mingyu,kau harus sabar.. tunjukan pada mereka kalau kau pria yang kuat" ucap Jeongguk sambil mengusap punggung Mingyu untuk menenangkannya.

"iya.."

Jeongguk melepas pelukannya ketika tangisan sahabatnya mulai mereda. Setelah itu keduanya sama-sama menghapus air mata di pipi mereka.

"aku tau kalau semua ini pasti tidak mudah bagi mu,tapi kau harus tetap tegar"

"aku akan mencobanya" jawab Mingyu dengan tersenyum sedih.

"buat Wonwoo hyung menyesali keputusannya"

Ah,air mata Mingyu kembali jatuh mendengar itu.

"tidak,tidak.. berhentilah menangis" ucap Jeongguk sambil menghapus air mata Mingyu yang jatuh.

"maaf,aku hanya---"

"aku tau Mingyu,tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk tetap terlihat kuat" potong Jeongguk.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"besok lusa kau harus hadir di acara pe-launching-an produk baru perusahaan kami"

"tentu.."

"dan aku ingin kau mengangkat wajah mu agar paman Junhui tau kalau kau bukan pria yang bisa di remehkan"

Semangat Mingyu tersulut mendengar itu.

"ya Jeongguk,aku akan menunjukan siapa itu Kim Mingyu"

_________________

(time skip)

Mingyu memastikan penampilannya sempurna sebelum ia keluar dari mobil. Setelah itu Mingyu turun dari mobil dengan gaya yang elegan.

Hampir semua tatapan tamu yang hadir tertuju kepadanya saat Mingyu melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan,termasuk Wonwoo yang kini tengah duduk di samping seorang gadis bergaun putih tulang.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu sesaat,tapi kemudian Mingyu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya karna ia takut kalau perasaannya akan kembali goyah.

"selamat datang CEO Kim.." sambut Hani sambil tersenyum ramah pada Mingyu.

"terima kasih Bibi.." jawab Mingyu sambil membalas senyuman Hani.

Hani kemudian mempersilakan Mingyu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Jeongguk mulai membuka acaranya.

*******

Mingyu tentu merasakannya ketika Wonwoo diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya,tapi sebisa mungkin Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak melihat ke arah "mantan" kekasihnya tersebut,karna Mingyu sadar kalau ekspresi puppy face Wonwoo adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

'kau yang memulai semua ini hyung,jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bersikap dingin pada mu' pikir Mingyu.

Untungnya,suasana kaku tersebut segera tercairkan ketika Jeongguk memintanya maju ke depan untuk berbicara sepatah kata di hadapan para tamu.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar begitu meriah ketika pria tampan dengan tinggi 187cm tersebut berjalan ke atas podium. Dan sebagai sahabat,Jeongguk tentu merasa bangga melihat antusias para tamu yang hadir.

"kau memulai perang dengan pria yang salah paman" gumam Jeongguk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

_________________

Malam harinya,keluarga besar Jeon sengaja mengundang Mingyu ke acara perayaan di sebuah restoran Prancis favorit Junghyun. Awalnya Mingyu menolak untuk bergabung karna Mingyu yakin kalau Junhui akan mengumumkan hubungan Wonwoo dan Seulgi di acara perayaan tersebut,tapi Jeongguk bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk tetap datang.

Untungnya posisi duduk Mingyu dan Wonwoo agak berjauhan kali ini sehingga Mingyu tidak perlu melihat kedekatan Wonwoo dan kekasih barunya. Karna kalau tidak,mungkin Mingyu tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakit di dadanya melihat interaksi di antara keduanya.

"aku yakin produk baru kita akan laku keras di pasaran" ucap Hani untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Junhui mengangguk setuju mendengar itu.

"terima kasih pada Mingyu..  
karna berkat ide-ide briliannya, perusahaan kita bisa semakin maju seperti sekarang ini" timpal Junghyun.

"aku hanya membantu sebisa ku,Kek"

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya ketika ia melihat Junhui tiba-tiba berdiri.

"baiklah... sepertinya sekarang giliran ku untuk mengumumkan hubungan putra semata wayang ku,Wonwoo,dengan kekasihnya Seulgi"

Jeongguk diam-diam memegang kepalan tangan Mingyu sebagai tanda kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"ayah,aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk---"

"aku dan ayah Seulgi sepakat untuk menggelar acara pertunangannya bulan depan karna aku harus segera kembali ke Dubai setelah semua urusan ku di Korea selesai" potong Junhui tanpa menunggu Wonwoo menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Mina dan Junghyun hanya bisa mematung di tempat melihat tingkah seenaknya Junhui yang bahkan tidak memperdulikan perasaan Mingyu.

"aku ikut senang mendengarnya" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum pada Junhui.

"terima kasih Mingyu.."

Junhui kemudian mengangkat gelas berisi anggur di tangannya.

"mari kita bersulang untuk kesuksesan Jeon group"

*********

Mingyu pamit pulang setelah waktu menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Jeongguk hendak mengantar sahabatnya tersebut keluar,tapi Wonwoo menahannya dan meminta agar dirinya yang mengantar Mingyu ke depan.

"hyung benar-benar tidak tau kalau ayah akan mengumumkan pertunangan itu malam ini" ucap Wonwoo gugup.

"tidak masalah hyung.. lagipula,cepat atau lambat hari pertunangan itu pasti akan datang"

Wonwoo memegang kedua tangan Mingyu sebelum ia kembali bicara.

"Mingyu,sekali lagi tolong maafkan hyung" pinta Wonwoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"minta maaf pun percuma karna hati ku sudah terlanjur terluka hyung"

Wonwoo mempererat genggaman tangannya mendengar itu.

"semoga hyung bahagia dengan keputusan yang hyung ambil"

"h-hyung tidak mungkin bahagia jika itu bukan dengan mu"

"jadi.. apa yang hyung inginkan sekarang? Apa hyung ingin menjadikan ku sebagai selingkuhan hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada mengolok.

"bukan seperti itu Mingyu..! hyung hanya ingin kau menunggu sampai hyung menemukan jalan keluarnya" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada frustasi.

Air mata Wonwoo jatuh setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Mingyu pun langsung menarik Wonwoo untuk bersembunyi di samping restoran karna ia takut kalau akan ada sesaeng yang mengambil gambar mereka.

"melihat hyung duduk berdua dengan perempuan lain saja sudah membuat hati ku terluka seperti ini hyung"

"Mingyu---"

"aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan sanggup menyaksikan kalian berdua menikah nanti"

"Mingyu,tolong---"

"aku tidak sanggup hyung..." potong Mingyu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Air mata Wonwoo jatuh begitu deras melihat bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Mingyu.

"maafkan hyung,Mingyu..! maaf karna hyung begitu lemah"

Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo karna tidak tahan melihat pria yang di cintainya menangis begitu kencang di hadapannya.

"aku juga minta maaf hyung.. maaf karna aku telah melampiaskan kemarahan ku pada hyung"

"hyung yang salah Mingyu.. Harusnya hyung yang berjuang mempertahankan hubungan kita,tapi hyung justru menghancurkannya karna hyung tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan ayah"

"aku mengerti hyung.. jadi tolong, berhentilah menangis"

Tangisan Wonwoo justru terdengar semakin kencang mendengar itu.

"hyung mencintai mu,sangat mencintai mu. Kau harus tau itu"

"aku tau hyung.." jawab Mingyu sambil menghujani rambut Wonwoo dengan ciuman.

Mingyu kemudian melepas pelukannya setelah Wonwoo merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Wonwoo.

"lebih baik hyung masuk ke dalam sebelum paman Junhui curiga"

"i-iya Mingyu.."

"disini aku mencoba untuk tetap terlihat kuat,karna itu aku harap hyung juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"masuklah.."

"iya.."

Mingyu tersenyum,kemudian ia mengecup kening Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"aku pergi dulu.."

"mhh,hati-hati.."

Mingyu kemudian berjalan ke arah dimana mobilnya terparkir, sedangkan Wonwoo kembali masuk ke dalam.

Tapi belum sempat mobil Mingyu meninggalkan restoran,Mingyu melihat beberapa orang berkerumun di depan pintu masuk. Merasa panik melihat itu,Mingyu pun buru-buru menghentikan mobilnya lalu berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

******

Mingyu di buat begitu tercengang ketika ia melihat tubuh Wonwoo tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan memegang saputangan miliknya. Seorang satpam hendak memangku tubuh Wonwoo untuk memindahkannya,tapi Mingyu menghentikannya.

"biar aku saja yang membawanya. Bapak tolong kabari keluarganya di dalam"

"maaf,anda siapa?" tanya satpam tersebut.

"saya temannya"

Dengan itu Mingyu memangku tubuh Wonwoo lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"astaga hyung,bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup melepas mu kalau kondisi mu justru memburuk seperti ini?!" gumam Mingyu frustasi.

Setelah itu Mingyu membawa mobilnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue....*


	11. chapter 11

"akhirnya kau sadar Nak.." ucap Mina lega ketika ia melihat kedua mata Wonwoo terbuka setelah hampir sepuluh jam putranya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mingyu---  
Dimana Mingyu,Bu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung ketika dirinya tidak melihat Mingyu di dalam ruangan.

"kenapa kau justru mencarinya, Wonwoo? Apa kehadiran Mingyu lebih penting di banding kehadiran keluarga mu sendiri?!" tanya Junhui emosi.

Wonwoo meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk menahan amarahnya mendengar suara bentakan Junhui.

"astaga Junhui.. reaksi mu terlalu berlebihan!  
Wajar saja kalau Wonwoo menanyakan keberadaan Mingyu karna putra kita ini sangat mencintai Mingyu!  
Apa kau lupa itu hah?!  
Lagipula harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Mingyu karna Mingyu lah yang telah membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit!"

'jadi Mingyu yang membawa ku ke rumah sakit..' pikir Wonwoo.

"sekarang Wonwoo sudah mempunyai Seulgi,Mina! Dan sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan bertunangan!"

Junhui melihat ke arah Wonwoo sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"ayah ingin kau berhenti memikirkan pria yang kini telah menjadi masa lalu mu,Wonwoo. Karna ayah bisa kehilangan muka ayah dihadapan Seulgi dan keluarganya kalau mereka sampai tau kalau kau itu seorang gay"

"kau benar-benar egois Junhui.." ucap Mina dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Mina,aku melakukan ini untuk--"

"aku mulai ragu kalau kau benar-benar mencintai ku Junhui. Jangan-jangan kau menikahi ku dulu karna kau melihat status sosial ku" potong Mina dengan tersenyum sedih.

Air mata Mina jatuh setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Wonwoo ingin sekali menenangkan ibunya saat ini,tapi Wonwoo seperti kehilangan kekuatan untuk berbicara,karna jujur,hati Wonwoo pun ikut terluka mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"kau ini bicara apa Mina?!  
Tentu saja aku menikahi mu karna aku mencintai mu!  
Apa kau lupa kalau dulu aku bekerja keras agar keluarga mu bisa menerima ku? Agar aku pantas bersanding dengan wanita yang sangat ku cintai..!"

"lalu kenapa kau justru tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan putra kita?! Padahal putra kita bahagia bersama pria yang di cintainya! Harusnya sebagai ayah kau lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan putra mu di bandingkan memusingkan perkataan orang-orang tentang keluarga kita!  
Mengalah lah demi aku dan Wonwoo kalau kau benar-benar mencintai keluarga mu,Jeon Junhui!"

"Bu,sudah Bu.. aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua bertengkar gara-gara aku" ucap Wonwoo sambil memegang tangan ibunya.

"ibu hanya ingin ayah mu sadar,Nak" jawab Mina di sela isak tangisnya.

Dada Wonwoo terasa sesak mendengar itu karna Wonwoo pun sebenarnya menginginkan hal yang sama dengan ibunya.

"apa kau pernah memposisikan dirimu di posisi putra kita,Junhui?  
Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya di paksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?"

Junhui hanya mematung di tempat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"mungkin aku harus pergi dari dunia ini agar ayah bisa sadar"

Junhui di buat begitu tercengang mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut putranya, karna kata-kata tersebut seperti menyadarkan Junhui kalau sikap egoisnya telah membuat putra semata wayangnya terluka.

"Wonwoo sayang,tolong jangan berkata seperti itu Nak" ucap Mina sambil memeluk tubuh putranya.

"aku memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menerima peejodohan itu karna aku ingin melindungi Mingyu,tapi keputusan ku justru membuat Mingyu terluka.

Padahal selama ini Mingyu selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta ku,tapi aku justru melepasnya begitu saja karna aku selalu merasa takut.  
Sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangan alasan untuk tetap hidup karna pecundang seperti ku tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan"

Kedua lutut Junhui terasa lemas mendengar itu.

"tidak,tolong jangan berkata seperti itu Nak..  
Kau harus yakin kalau suatu saat Mingyu akan kembali kepada mu"

"t-tapi Mingyu pasti akan meninggalkan ku setelah dia tau kalau aku akan bertunangan dengan perempuan lain"

Tangisan Wonwoo pecah dengan hanya membayangkan itu terjadi.

"tidak sayang.. ibu yakin kalau Mingyu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu.  
Apa kau lupa kalau Mingyu itu sangat mencintai mu?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Mina menghela nafasnya ketika Wonwoo tidak merespon.

Mina yang merasa telah sampai pada batasnya akhirnya mengajak suaminya keluar dari ruangan agar keduanya bisa bicara.

"kau tau kan kalau penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan?"

Junhui tidak menjawab.

Mina menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"sudah menjadi kewajiban ku sebagai seorang istri untuk menurut kepada mu,tapi aku juga mempunyai kewajiban untuk membahagiakan putra ku karna aku adalah ibunya.  
Dan sebagai seorang ibu,a-aku merasa telah gagal Junhui"

Tangisan Mina kembali pecah setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya,karna hatinya terasa begitu sakit ketika kata-kata Wonwoo tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya. Junhui pun langsung membawa tubuh Mina ke dalam pelukannya ketika suara isak tangis Mina justru terdengar semakin kencang.

"maafkan aku sayang..  
Astaga,aku benar-benar minta maaf.   
Aku menyesal karna aku telah melukai mu dan Wonwoo"

Mina memeluk suaminya lebih erat karna merasa lega mendengar itu.

"sekarang aku sadar kalau aku telah berbuat egois" lanjut Junhui.

"minta maaflah pada Wonwoo,karna Wonwoo lah yang terluka disini"

"tentu... Tentu aku akan minta maaf pada Wonwoo"

"aku senang mendengarnya.."

"sepertinya aku telah dibutakan oleh keegoisan ku sampai aku lupa kalau kebahagiaan keluarga ku adalah segalanya di dunia ini.  
Aku benar-benar menyesal karna telah membuat kalian berdua menangis"

Junhui kemudian melepas pelukannya agar dirinya dapat menghapus air mata di pipi istrinya.

"terima kasih karna kau telah menyadarkan ku sebelum semuanya terlambat"

Mina hanya senyum sambil mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian ia memeluk suaminya kembali untuk meluapkan perasaan bahagianya.

_________________

Mina dan Junhui di buat begitu terkejut ketika keduanya tidak melihat Wonwoo saat mereka kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Mina yang merasa panik langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari putranya,dan Junhui mengikutinya dari belakang.

"suster.. apa suster melihat putra ku?! Dia tidak ada di ruangannya saat kami kembali tadi" tanya Mina panik.

"saya tidak melihatnya nyonya"

"bagaimana mungkin suster tidak melihatnya?! Aku yakin dia pasti lewat sini tadi!"

"sabar Mina.." ucap Junhui sambil mengusap kedua lengan Mina untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"bagaimana aku bisa sabar melihat putra ku tiba-tiba menghilang Junhui?!" teriak Mina kesal.

"lebih baik nyonya tunggu disini sebentar,biar saya bertanya pada security yang berjaga di sekitar sini"

Dengan itu suster tersebut pergi.

_________________

Mingyu benar-benar tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karna dirinya belum mendapat kabar terbaru dari Mina padahal jam di ruang kerjanya sudah menunjukan pukul 10 : 40 siang,dan itu berarti sudah sepuluh jam lebih Wonwoo tidak sadarkan diri.

"kenapa dia belum juga sadar sampai sekarang?" gumamnya cemas.

Mingyu merasa sangat hawatir hal buruk terjadi pada pria yang sangat dicintainya,tapi Mingyu tidak bisa menemui Wonwoo di rumah sakit karna Junhui pasti akan kembali mengusirnya seperti tadi malam. Setidaknya Mingyu harus menunggu sampai Mina mengabarinya agar Mingyu bisa pergi kesana dengan tenang.

"arghh! Aku bisa gila kalau aku harus terus menunggu seperti ini!" teriaknya frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Mingyu hendak pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya, karna wajah Mingyu cukup terlihat kusut saat ini. Tapi telfon di ruangannya tiba-tiba berdering sebelum Mingyu sempat pergi.

"halo.."

"halo tuan Kim,tuan Jeon meminta untuk bertemu dengan anda"

"suruh dia masuk"

"tuan Jeon meminta anda menemui beliau di tempat meeting,tuan"

"bilang pada Jeongguk kalau aku masih banyak pekerjaan,jadi suruh saja dia masuk ke ruangan ku"

"maaf,bukan tuan Jeongguk yang saya maksud tuan,tapi tuan Wonwoo"

Mingyu benar-benar merasa terkejut mendengar Wonwoo kini ada di perusahaannya.

"aku akan segera kesana!"

Dengan itu Mingyu buru-buru menutup telfonnya dan langsung pergi ke ruangan meeting untuk menemui Wonwoo.

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue...*


	12. chpater 12

Mingyu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan karyawannya dan terus berlari ke arah ruang meeting. Sesampainya disana,Mingyu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan karna dirinya merasa tidak sabar ingin melihat pria yang dikasihinya.

Kemudian Mingyu pun melihatnya---

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tersenyum hangat kepadanya,senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada pujaan hatinya.

Tapi hati Mingyu terasa sedikit sesak ketika dirinya sadar kalau Wonwoo masih mengenakan seragam pasien yang dikenakannya semalam,karna itu berarti Wonwoo keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan dokter maupun kedua orang tuanya.

"hyung.." panggil Mingyu pelan,kemudian Mingyu membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"hyung sangat merindukan mu Mingyu"

Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo lebih erat ketika bahunya mulai terasa basah.

"aku juga sangat merindukan mu,hyung" jawab Mingyu sambil menghujani leher Wonwoo dengan kecupan.

Tubuh Wonwoo sedikit menggeliat geli merasakan itu.

"apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah sakit sampai kau kabur seperti ini hyung?"

"hyung kabur karna hyung sudah tidak tahan menghadapi sikap ayah,Mingyu"

"sabar hyung...."

"awalnya hyung berfikir kalau berpisah dengan mu adalah jalan yang tepat untuk melindungi mu,tapi ternyata hyung salah..  
Karna pada akhirnya,keputusan hyung justru membuat kita berdua terluka.  
K-karna itu hyung minta maaf pada mu,Mingyu. Tolong beri hyung kesempatan kedua karna hyung benar-benar ingin kembali pada mu"

"melindungi ku? Apa maksud hyung dengan melindungi ku?"

Wonwoo merasa sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"a-ayah mengancam kalau ayah akan menarik investasi Jeon Group di perusahaan mu kalau hyung menolak putus dengan mu,Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo sedikit gugup.

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya mendengar itu.

"hah~ aku mengerti sekarang.." ucap Mingyu sambil menghela nafasnya.

Mingyu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya,lalu mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk sebelum keduanya melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"hyung... Kau harus tau kalau aku rela melepas segalanya demi tetap berada di samping mu"

"hyung tau itu,tapi hyung tidak ingin melihat Aston Group hancur karna kau sudah bekerja keras untuk membawanya sampai ke puncak" sela Wonwoo.

Perkataan Wonwoo mungkin ada benarnya,karna kakek Mingyu menitipkan Aston group di tangannya bukan tanpa alasan. Apalagi saham Jeon group masih mendominasi di Aston group,jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau Aston group bisa bangkrut jika Jeon group tidak lagi menyokong perusahaannya.

"biar aku yang memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah itu" ucap Mingyu sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya,karna ia percaya kalau Mingyu mampu memegang perkataannya.

"aku akan memberitau bibi kalau hyung ada disini"

"iya.."

Mingyu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya untuk menelfon Mina.

"halo Nak.. apa Wonwoo sedang bersama mu?!" tanya Mina panik.

Tentu saja Mingyu sudah bisa memperkirakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"iya Bi..  
bibi dan paman tidak perlu hawatir karna Wonwoo hyung aman bersama ku"

"astaga... Bibi benar-benar lega mendengarnya"

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar itu walau Mina tidak dapat melihatnya saat ini.

"Nak Mingyu,tolong beri tau Wonwoo kalau ayahnya sudah setuju untuk merestui hubungan kalian"

Mingyu merasa sangat terkejut mendengar itu.

"benarkah?!"

"iya Nak..  
Kalau kau ada waktu,tolong temui kami nanti malam untuk membicarakan masalah ini"

"baik Bi.."

"bibi titip Wonwoo ditangan mu"

"Iya Bi..  
Terima kasih karna bibi selalu percaya pada ku"

"itu karna bibi merasa yakin kalau kau pria yang tepat untuk mendampingi putra bibi"

Hati Mingyu berbunga-bunga mendengar itu.

"sekali lagi terima kasih Bi.."

"sama-sama Nak.."

Dengan itu Mingyu menutup telfonnya,kemudian ia tersenyum seperti seorang idiot sambil mencubit tangannya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi saat ini.

"memangnya apa yang ibu katakan sampai kau terlihat senang seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya,lupa kalau beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya masih menangis sampai kedua kelopak matanya sedikit membengkak.

"bibi bilang kalau paman sudah memberikan restunya untuk hubungan kita!" jawab Mingyu bersemangat dengan ekspresi yang sumringah.

"apa kau serius?!"

"iya hyung..." jawab Mingyu sambil mengecup kening Wonwoo.

"itu artinya kita bisa segera menikah" lanjut Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo berubah merah padam mendengar itu.

"m-menikah?" tanya Wonwoo malu-malu.

"iya hyung..  
Kenapa? Apa hyung belum yakin dengan perasaan ku?" tanya Mingyu dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"tidak,tidak.. bukan begitu Mingyu.  
Hyung justru merasa senang mendengar kau ingin segera menikah dengan hyung.  
K-karna hyung sempat berfikir kalau kau masih membutuhkan waktu untuk lebih mengenal hyung seperti yang kau katakan di hadapan kakek dan ibu waktu itu"

Ah,Mingyu justru berfikir kalau Wonwoo lah yang belum siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh bersamanya.

"aku justru berfikir kalau hyung lah yang belum siap menikah dengan ku karna sebelumnya hyung dan aku mph---"

Wonwoo menyumpal bibir Mingyu menggunakan bibirnya ketika Mingyu hendak membahas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"tolong jangan bahas itu lagi" bisik Wonwoo pelan.

"maaf hyung.." jawab Mingyu sambil mengangguk.

"kau harus tau kalau hanya ada satu nama di hati hyung dari dulu sampai sekarang,yaitu nama mu Mingyu. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir kalau rasa cinta hyung padamu lebih kecil dari rasa cinta mu pada hyung,karna rasa cinta hyung pada mu jauh lebih besar dari yang kau bayangkan"

Tidak terasa bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Mingyu karna Mingyu merasa begitu terharu mendengar itu.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo tersebut seakan berhasil membuat perasaan insecure dihatinya hilang,membuat Mingyu merasa yakin kalau perasaan cinta Wonwoo kepada dirinya sama besarnya dengan perasaan cintanya kepada Wonwoo,dan hal itu membuat Mingyu merasa begitu lega.

"hei kenapa kau malah menangis hm?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Mingyu.

"aku sangat mencintai mu hyung---"

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"---aku sangat mencintai mu sampai rasanya aku hampir kehilangan akal sehat ku"

Wonwoo justru tertawa mendengar itu.

"kau tau hyung? aku sempat berfikir untuk merebut mu dari tangan perempuan itu,tapi sepertinya Tuhan lebih berpihak pada ku karna pada akhirnya kau kembali pada ku,hyung"

Wonwoo mengusap punggung Mingyu untuk menenangkan kekasihnya ketika ia mendengar nada suara Mingyu berubah.

"terima kasih karna kau sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hyung"

"karna hyung akan selalu menjadi 'rumah' untuk ku"

"kau juga Mingyu.. kau akan selalu menjadi tempat untuk hyung kembali dan beristirahat sampai Tuhan mencabut nyawa hyung nanti"

Mingyu melepas pelukannya mendengar itu.

"janji?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"janji.." jawab Wonwoo sambil menyilangkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Mingyu.

________________

"maaf karna aku sudah membuat kalian cemas" ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkuk hormat dihadapan kakek dan kedua orang tuanya.

"ayah juga meminta maaf atas sikap egois ayah" balas Junhui.

Wonwoo merasa lega mendengar itu,walau jujur,dirinya masih belum bisa memaafkan Junhui sepenuhnya.

"kau boleh duduk Nak.." ucap Junghyun.

Wonwoo mengangguk,kemudian ia duduk disebelah kiri Mingyu.

"kakek merasa senang karna masalah di antara kalian sudah selesai"

"aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada ayah karna aku sudah bersikap tidak sopan dengan menyalahgunakan posisi ku di perusahaan" ucap Junhui dengan tersenyum sedih pada Junghyun.

"jujur saja ayah merasa kecewa melihat sikap mu Junhui,tapi ayah mengerti alasan kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Wonwoo.  
Ayah harap untuk kedepannya, kau bisa belajar dari kejadian ini agar kekacauan seperti ini tidak terulang lagi"

"iya Yah,aku janji.." jawab Junhui tegas sambil mengangguk.

"lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Seulgi? Apa kau sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan mereka?"

"sudah Yah.. aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan keluarga Seulgi,termasuk meminta maaf pada mereka"

"ayah senang mendengarnya.."

Mina memegang lengan suaminya karna merasa lega mendengar itu.

"kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kita mulai membicarakan tentang pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo?"

_________________

"apa maksud mu kalau pertunangan mu dan Wonwoo dibatalkan?! bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau Wonwoo sudah setuju untuk menikah dengan mu?!"

"hei, kenapa justru kau yang merasa kesal Taehyung?! Harusnya aku yang marah karna kau tidak memberitau ku kalau Wonwoo itu seorang GAY!"

"a-apa Wonwoo sendiri yang memberitau mu kalau dia itu seorang gay?" tanya Taehyung gugup.

"bukan Wonwoo,tapi paman Junhui yang mengatakannya kemarin. Dan paman Junhui juga bilang kalau Wonwoo sebenarnya menjalin hubungan dengan sepupu mu. Tapi kenapa kau justru menyembunyikan hal itu dari ku Taehyung? Apa kau sengaja menyeret ku karna kau ingin memisahkan mereka berdua hah?!"

Taehyung buru-buru menutup telfonnya karna merasa panik mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"arghhh kenapa rencana ku selalu gagal?!  
Kenapa Mingyu selalu saja mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?!"

"rencana apa yang kau maksud Tae?"

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue...*


	13. chapter 13

"arghhh kenapa rencana ku selalu gagal?!  
Kenapa Mingyu selalu saja mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?!"

"rencana apa yang kau maksud Tae?"

Taehyung hampir menjatuhkan ponsel ditangannya karna merasa begitu terkejut mendengar suara suaminya.

'sial..! tidak biasanya dia pulang secepat ini.  
a-apa dia mendengar percakapan ku tadi?' pikir Taehyung panik.

"k-kau sudah pulang Gukkie?" tanya Taehyung gugup.

"aku pulang lebih cepat karna hari ini aku akan mengantar Mingyu bertemu dengan salah satu klien kami" jawab Jeongguk dengan raut wajah yang dingin.

Biasanya Taehyung selalu ingin tau siapa orang yang akan di temui oleh suaminya di luar kantor,tapi Taehyung tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

"o-oh..." jawab Taehyung dengan tersenyum kaku.

"sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku,rencana apa yang kau maksud tadi Tae?" tanya Jeongguk kembali dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Taehyung merangkul lengan kiri Jeongguk sebelum ia menjawab.

"rencana? ah-- aku membicarakan tentang rencana pemotretan yang harus di tunda dengan Hoseok"

"kau mulai berani berbohong pada ku Tae?"

Jantung Taehyung berdetak begitu kencang mendengar nada marah yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"J-Jeongguk, a-aku....  
mh-- aku tidak sedang----"

"kau pasti tau kalau aku lebih suka kau berkata jujur pada ku,Tae" potong Jeongguk dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung yang tengah melingkar di lengannya.

Taehyung merasa ragu untuk menjawab ketika ia melihat ekspresi marah di wajah suaminya. Taehyung pun hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut di wajahnya.

"jangan bilang kalau kau yang memberitau paman Junhui tentang hubungan Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu,Tae..!" teriak Jeongguk kesal ketika Taehyung tidak menjawab.

Bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Taehyung mendengar Jeongguk meninggikan suaranya.

"i-itu tidak benar Gukkie..."

"kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang berbohong hm?" tanya Jeongguk dengan mempererat cengkraman tangannya.

Tangisan Taehyung pun akhirnya pecah merasakan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"maaf Gukkie.. aku melakukan itu karna takdir berlaku tidak adil pada ku!"

"astaga Tae.." gumam Jeongguk, tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

Kemudian Jeongguk melepaskan tangan suaminya.

"Kim Taehyung.. astaga..  
Kim Taehyung, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa melakukan perbuatan sepicik itu kepada sepupu mu sendiri"

"aku tau aku salah.. tapi---"

"katakan pada ku,hal buruk apa yang di lakukan Mingyu sampai kau berbuat sejahat ini Tae?"

"karna Mingyu telah merebut segalanya dari keluarga ku!" jawab Taehyung tanpa ragu dengan sedikit berteriak.

"segalanya? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Jeongguk bingung.

"sebagai anak tertua,harusnya ayah lah yang menduduki posisi CEO,bukan Mingyu.  
Walau ayah tidak pernah menunjukan perasaan kecewanya,tapi aku yakin,di dalam hatinya,ayah pasti merasa terluka karna kakek telah berlaku tidak adil dengan lebih memilih Mingyu"

Jeongguk justru tertawa mendengar alasan yang terdengar konyol di telinganya.

"k-kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Taehyung bingung sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"kau beruntung karna aku sangat mencintai mu Taehyung" ucap Jeongguk sambil menghela nafasnya.

Taehyung semakin merasa bingung mendengar itu.

"apa kau tau apa yang paman Daehyun katakan pada ku di hari pertama aku menjabat sebagai general manager di Aston group?"

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"sepertinya ayah paman memilih orang yang tepat untuk memimpin perusahaan. Paman yakin kalau Aston Group akan semakin maju di tangan Mingyu"

Jeongguk tersenyum simpul sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"dan paman Daehyun mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum bangga sambil menatap ke arah Mingyu"

Taehyung cukup tercengang mendengar semua itu.

"b-benarkah?"

"kau kan suami ku,Tae. Kau pasti tau kalau aku ini bukan pria yang suka berbohong" jawab Jeongguk sambil kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Gukkie,, sepertinya aku telah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat sulit untuk di maafkan.  
Dengan bodohnya aku selalu menyalahkan Mingyu atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarga ku. Dan tanpa sadar,berkali-kali aku melukai Mingyu tanpa sepengetahuannya" ucap Taehyung sedikit terbata di akhir perkataannya.

"berkali-kali..? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga yang---"

"aku yang mengarang cerita kalau Mingyu mencium seorang perempuan waktu itu,padahal perempuan itu tidak lain adalah Jeonghan,Gukkie.." potong Taehyung dengan kembali menangis.

"astaga Taehyung..!" teriak Jeongguk frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"aku tau kalau kau pasti merasa marah dan kecewa Gukkie,tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf.  
Aku mohon,tolong jangan meminta cerai dari ku" mohon Taehyung dengan wajah yang memelas.

"arghh aku benar-benar marah pada mu Tae...! Karna berkat ulah mu,sahabat dan sepupu ku jadi sama-sama terluka selama bertahun-tahun..!

Bayangkan,bertahun-tahun Tae..!"

"aku minta maaf Gukkie..."

"padahal mereka bisa saja menikah dari dulu kalau kau tidak merusak hubungan mereka!"

Tangisan Taehyung terdengar semakin kencang karna merasa bersalah mendengar itu.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"tidak,jangan meminta maaf pada ku,Tae.  
Minta maaflah kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung karna aku baru akan memaafkan mu setelah mereka berdua memberikan maaf mereka pada mu"

"a-aku mengerti.. aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka malam ini juga" jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk cepat.

Jeongguk menghela nafasnya karna merasa lega mendengar itu.

_______________

"jadi kau yang melakukannya hyung?!" tanya Mingyu emosi setelah Taehyung menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"i-iya Mingyu..  
Karna itu hyung minta maaf atas semua perbuatan hyung" jawab Taehyung di sela isak tangisnya.

Telapak tangan Wonwoo hampir mendarat di pipi kiri Taehyung setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Untungnya Mingyu telah lebih dulu menahannya sebelum telapak tangan tersebut sempat menyentuh pipi Taehyung.

Jeongguk yang menyaksikan hal tersebut benar-benar di buat begitu tercengang,karna baru kali ini dirinya melihat Wonwoo semarah itu.

"lepas Mingyu..!!" teriak Wonwoo sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu.

"sabar hyung.. tidak ada gunanya hyung bermain kasar seperti ini"

Wonwoo pun terlihat lebih tenang setelah mendengar itu.

"maaf,tapi hyung benar-benar marah Mingyu.."

Wonwoo kembali mendekat ke arah Taehyung sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Mingyu yang merasa takut emosi kekasihnya akan kembali meluap pun langsung memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dari belakang.

"selama ini aku selalu percaya pada mu,hyung. Tapi kenapa kau begitu tega melakukan hal sekotor itu kepada ku dan Mingyu?!  
Katakan hyung,katakan pada ku kesalahan apa yang pernah kami lakukan sampai kau begitu tega menghancurkan hubungan ku dan Mingyu?!"

"hyung,tolong tahan emosi mu" bisik Mingyu sambil mengusap perut Wonwoo agar kekasihnya itu tenang di dalam pelukannya.

Jeongguk hanya dapat berdiam diri melihat Taehyung yang semakin terpojok karna Jeongguk tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membela suaminya saat ini. Jeongguk tau Taehyung salah, dan Jeongguk ingin Taehyung mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahannya.

"k-kalian berdua tidak salah..  
Aku melakukan itu karna aku merasa iri dengan apa yang Mingyu miliki.  
Aku tau itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk berbuat jahat kepada kalian,tapi saat itu hati ku sedang dibutakan oleh rasa iri sampai aku tidak dapat berfikir secara rasional"

Taehyung kemudian berlutut dihadapan keduanya.

"sekali lagi aku mohon,tolong maafkan aku"

Mingyu langsung melepaskan pelukannya untuk membantu Taehyung berdiri melihat itu.

"tidak hyung,jangan berlutut dihadapan kami seperti ini"

"tapi Mingyu---"

"aku sudah memaafkan hyung.." potong Mingyu dengan tersenyum simpul.

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya mendengar kekasihnya memaafkan Taehyung begitu saja.

"k-kau yakin?" tanya Taehyung gugup.

"iya hyung.." jawab Mingyu sambil mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu kemudian melihat ke arah sahabatnya.

"Jeongguk,lebih baik kau antar Taehyung hyung pulang"

"lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

"biar aku dan Wonwoo hyung yang mengurusnya"

Jeongguk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Setelah itu ia membawa Taehyung keluar dari ruangan.

"kenapa kau memaafkannya secepat itu Mingyu?"

"karna amarah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah hyung.  
Lagipula,aku sudah mengikhlaskan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya untuk meredakan amarahnya mendengar itu.

"hyung tidak salah memilih mu,Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo dengan tersenyum malu.

Mingyu spontan mencium pipi Wonwoo karna merasa senang mendengar itu.

"aku lebih suka melihat hyung tersenyum seperti ini"

"maaf karna hyung tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi hyung tadi"

"aku mengerti hyung.. tapi aku harap untuk kedepannya,hal seperti tadi tidak terulang kembali"

Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"oke..?"

"hmm,oke.." jawab Wonwoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

*  
*  
*  
*  
__________ (time skip) __________

Setelah melewati lika liku perjalanan cinta yang cukup rumit,akhirnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengikat hubungan cinta mereka dengan janji suci pernikahan di sebuah gereja yang tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga besar Jeon.

Tidak banyak tamu yang di undang ke acara pernikahan keduanya karna Wonwoo ingin pernikahannya berjalan dalam suasana yang tenang,sesuai dengan karakteristiknya.

***

Junghui dan Mina tidak kuasa menahan air mata mereka melihat kebahagiaan di wajah putra semata wayang mereka setelah pendeta mengumumkan keduanya telah sah sebagai sepasang suami.

Suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar cukup meriah ketika keduanya saling berciuman untuk menyegel janji suci mereka.

"i love you,hyung..." bisik Mingyu sambil mengusapkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Wonwoo.

"i love you too,Mingyu..."

______________©®______________

Perjalanan cinta memang tidak lah selalu indah,karna akan selalu ada cobaan di dalamnya yang membuat sebuah ikatan cinta menjadi semakin kuat.

Asalkan kita sabar dan yakin,seberat apapun rintangannya,kita pasti akan bisa melewatinya.

Selamat menempuh bahtera rumah tangga kalian,Mingyu ♥️ Wonwoo..

Semoga kalian berdua selalu bahagia..

_____________ the end _____________

Note : endingnya agak cringey,aku tau itu.. itu karna aku ga ahli bikin ending 🤭  
Alur ceritanya berubah-ubah di tengah jalan karna aku agak bingung nentuin alur ceritanya harus kaya apa.  
Pertama,harusnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu gak cepat baikan,tapi agak terlalu muter2 kayanya.  
Kedua,harusnya Wonwoo jadian sama Seulgi nya agak lamaan trus Mingyu berusaha rebut Wonwoo dari tangan Seulgi (tapi gak jadi karna aku type author yang ga suka sama kehadiran orang ketiga wkwkwk)  
Ketiga,harusnya Junhui ganggu Aston group sebelum dia sadar.

But over all,aku harap kalian suka sama buku ini 🤭

Epilognya nanti ada, chapter bulan madu mereka 😏 aku usahain bikin yang lumayan hot versi vanilla.

Makasih karna sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca buku ini.. i love you all 💋


	14. Bonus

Sesuai dengan rencana yang telah Mingyu dan Wonwoo susun,keduanya terbang ke Maldives untuk acara bulan madu mereka dua hari setelah acara resepsi pernikahan selesai di gelar. Sesampainya disana,Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun langsung pergi ke hotel yang telah mereka booking untuk beristirahat.

"seluruh tubuh ku rasanya benar-benar pegal Mingyu.." rengek Wonwoo manja sambil memeluk Mingyu yang tengah memasukan pakaian yang mereka bawa ke dalam lemari dari belakang.

"mau ku pijat hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengusap kedua punggung tangan Wonwoo yang tengah melingkar di perutnya.

"kau tidak keberatan?"

"tentu saja tidak.."

"kau memang suami yang sempurna sayang" puji Wonwoo sambil mengecup leher Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian tersebut.

"biar ku selesaikan ini dulu"

"oke.."

Wonwoo kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidur,menunggu suaminya selesai membereskan pakaian.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak benar-benar merasa lelah karna Wonwoo lumayan terbiasa melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk urusan bisnis. Bisa di bilang,ucapan Wonwoo tadi hanyalah trik agar Mingyu menyentuh tubuhnya yang mulai merindukan sentuhan tangan suaminya. Tapi tentu saja Wonwoo tidak akan mengakuinya dihadapan Mingyu.

"Mingyu.." panggil Wonwoo pelan sambil memainkan ujung kaos longgar yang ia kenakan.

"ya hyung..?"

"Mingyu,kita kan sudah menikah,jadi kau tidak perlu memanggil ku hyung lagi"

"aku tau,hyung.. tapi aneh rasanya kalau aku memanggil mu dengan menggunakan nama saja. Mungkin karna aku sudah terbiasa memanggil mu hyung" jawab Mingyu datar.

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya mendengar itu.

"tapi hyung lebih suka mendengar mu memanggil hyung Wonwoo.." rajuknya.

Mingyu tidak ingin merusak suasana romantis di acara bulan madu mereka dengan terus berdebat dengan Wonwoo. Karna itu,Mingyu pun akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti keinginan suaminya.

"baiklah kalua itu mau mu---"

Mingyu membalikan tubuhnya,kemudian ia tersenyum hangat ke arah Wonwoo sebelum ia memberikan apa yang suaminya inginkan.

"---Wonu" panggil Mingyu mesra.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah mendengar nama panggilan kecilnya dulu.

"W-Wonu..?  
Apa Jeongguk yang memberitau mu?"

Mingyu mengangguk sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya sebagai jawabannya.

"Mingyu..."

"ya..?"

"mhh,, beres-beresnya nanti saja. Karna---  
Ranjang ini terlalu besar untuk di tiduri sendirian"

Mingyu cukup tercengang mendengar ajakan tersebut sampai penisnya ikut menggeliat senang di dalam celananya.

"bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau lelah Wonu?" goda Mingyu dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"i-iya,tapi..."

"tapi kau tidak sabar menunggu sampai nanti malam hm,kucing manja?"

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum malu-malunya mendengar Mingyu menyebutnya kucing manja.

Merasa tidak tahan melihat reaksi menggemaskan suaminya,Mingyu pun akhirnya naik ke atas ranjang. Setelah itu Mingyu merangkak di atas tubuh Wonwoo.

"aku tidak tau kalau suami ku ini ternyata lumayan binal" goda Mingyu lagi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Wonwoo.

"i-itu tidak benar"

"kau begitu pintar menyembunyikannya di balik sikap dingin mu,kucing nakal"

ahhh,penis Wonwoo menggeliat mendengar Mingyu kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"stop Mingyu,kau membuat hyu--"

"No,bukan hyung.. seorang hyung tidak bersikap nakal seperti mu,Wonu" potong Mingyu,kemudian ia menggigit daun telinga Wonwoo pelan,membuat Wonwoo menggeliat geli sampai cairan precum keluar dari lubang penisnya.

"nghh--"

"kucing nakal harus di hukum agar kucing itu menurut pada tuannya. Bukan begitu Wonu?" olok Mingyu dengan dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"nh,ya Mingyu.."

_________________

Wonwoo langsung menutupi kemaluannya menggunakan kedua tangannya setelah Mingyu melepas celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Tapi kemudian, Wonwoo langsung menarik kedua tangannya ketika ia melihat Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi kearahnya.

"ini tidak adil.. aku sudah telanjang bulat seperti ini,tapi kau masih memakai celana dalam mu" protes Wonwoo dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"kenapa? apa lubang anus mu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera ku masuki hm?" olok Mingyu sambil mengolesi dua jari tangan kirinya dengan lube.

"bukannya begitu.. aku hanya merasa malu kalau hanya aku yang telanjang disini"

"bukan hukuman namanya kalau kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dengan mudah,  
Wonu sayang.." jawab Mingyu dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"menyebalkan.." gerutu Wonwoo pelan,tapi cukup terdengar oleh kedua telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membuka kedua kaki Wonwoo lebar-lebar,setelah itu ia menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menahan kedua kakinya.

"aku ingin kau terus menahan kedua kaki mu,sayang"

"mh,oke.." jawab Wonwoo dengan mengangguk pelan.

Walaupun Wonwoo dan Mingyu pernah berhubungan intim sebelumnya,tapi Wonwoo masih saja merasa malu untuk memperlihatkan lubang anus dan kemaluannya di hadapan Mingyu karna posisinya sebagai seorang bottom membuat Wonwoo terlihat seperti perempuan.

Kadang terbersit pikiran untuk bertukar posisi dengan Mingyu,tapi Wonwoo takut kalau dirinya tidak akan mampu untuk memuaskan suaminya,karna Wonwoo tentu sadar kalau staminanya tidaklah setangguh Mingyu.

"kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya Mingyu untuk memastikan.

"ya Mingyu.."

Mingyu memegang lutut kiri Wonwoo,kemudian ia mengecup paha Wonwoo dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam anus Wonwoo.

"hnghh..." desah Wonwoo sambil sedikit menggeliat geli.

"anus mu selalu sempit untuk ku,sayang"

Wonwoo tersenyum malu mendengar itu.

Mingyu mengeluar masukan jarinya dengan gerakan yang cukup pelan sampai akhirnya dinding anus Wonwoo mulai melemas. Setelah itu Mingyu menambahkan jari tengahnya sambil tangan kanannya mengocok penis Wonwoo dengan gerakan yang cukup pelan untuk mengalihkan rasa tidak nyaman di dalam anusnya.

"ahh Mingyu..!" desah Wonwoo kencang ketika ujung jari tengah Mingyu tidak sengaja menekan prostatnya.

"wow,aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan langsung menemukan prostat mu,sayang" goda Mingyu sambil terus mengarahkan ujung jarinya untuk memijat prostat Wonwoo.

"i-itu nghh..! itu karna jari-jari tangan mu terlalu panjang"

"anggap saja itu keuntungan untuk ku" jawab Mingyu sambil tertawa pelan.

Mingyu merenggangkan kedua jarinya sebelum ia menambahkan jari manisnya. Setelah itu Mingyu mengeluar masukan ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat. Gerakan tangan kanan Mingyu pun semakin cepat,seirama dengan gerakan tangan kirinya.

"ah! ha-- ah! Mingyu nhh..!"

Kontraksi di perut Wonwoo datang ketika prostatnya telah terstimulasi dengan sempurna oleh ketiga jari Mingyu. Di tambah lagi stimulasi di batang penisnya yang membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak tahan ingin segera keluar.

"jangan di tahan Wonu.. keluarkan kalau kau memang sudah dekat" ucap Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia merasakan penis Wonwoo semakin tegang di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"a-aku ingin penis mu,Mingyu.."

"aku akan memasukannya setelah kau keluar sayang"

Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa lega mendengar itu,karna spermanya memang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Mungkin karna Wonwoo menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan masturbasi selama dirinya dan Mingyu mempersiapkan acara pernikahan mereka.

"nhh~~ a-aku mau keluar Mingyu"

"keluarkan sayang.."

Wonwoo mengangkat punggung dan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan spermanya hendak keluar. Tapi belum sempat Wonwoo orgasme,jemari Mingyu tiba-tiba melingkar pada batang penisnya. Stimulasi di prostatnya pun hilang karna Mingyu menarik keluar ketiga jarinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Mingyu?!" teriak Wonwoo kesal karna rasanya ngilu bukan main ketika spermanya tertahan di dalam penisnya.

"itu hukum untuk mu hyung" jawab Mingyu santai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"lepas Mingyu.. aku benar-benar ingin keluar" pinta Wonwoo sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu,tapi sayangnya genggaman tangan Mingyu terlalu kuat untuk ia lepas.

Bulir air mata pun jatuh dari kelopak mata Wonwoo karna orgasmenya yang tertahan membuat biji penis Wonwoo terasa sedikit sakit.

"tenang saja,aku akan melepasnya nanti"

"kau benar-benar tega.." rajuk Wonwoo.

Tidak tega melihat suaminya menangis,Mingyu memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Wonwoo dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"rasanya akan lebih nikmat setelah orgasme mu tertahan Wonu sayang"

Wonu kembali memajukan bibirnya karna merasa kesal mendengar itu.

"kau menyebalkan..!"

Mingyu justru tertawa melihat reaksi menggemaskan suaminya.

"baiklah,sekarang giliran ku untuk memberikan hadiah untuk mu,sayang" ucap Mingyu sambil melepas batang penis Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya karna merasa lega mendengar itu.

Mingyu kemudian melepas celana dalamnya,setelah itu ia mengolesi batang penisnya dengan lube.

"kau siap Wonu?"

"mhh.." jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk malu.

Mingyu menepuk-nepuk kepala penisnya pada lubang anus Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan penisnya dalam satu genjotan kuat.

"arghh Mingyu...!" desah Wonwoo kencang sambil memeluk tubuh Mingyu dengan erat.

"ahh, aku benar-benar merindukan anus sempit mu,sayang"

Dinding anus Wonwoo menyempit mendengar itu.

"fuck! Terlalu sempit hyung. Tolong rilex sedikit.."

Wonwoo pun mengatur nafasnya untuk melemaskan dinding anusnya.

"kau bisa bergerak sekarang"

Mingyu mengangguk,kemudian ia mulai mengatur ritme gerakan pinggulnya.

Wonwoo mendesah nikmat ketika kepala penis Mingyu terus memijat prostatnya dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat. Tubuhnya menggeliat ketika sensasi sengatan listrik dari prostatnya mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"ngh-- ah! lebih cepat Mingyu..!"

"astaga,aku tidak tau kalau kau sebinal ini Wonu. Padahal kita baru mulai,tapi kau sudah merasa tidak sabaran seperti ini"

Wonwoo membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Mingyu karna malu mendengar itu.

"ckckck,dasar kucing nakal" goda Mingyu lagi.

"no... Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu Mingyu!"

"kenapa? Apa kau merasa malu kucing binal?"

Dinding anus Wonwoo mencekik batang penis Mingyu dengan kuat ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"oh,kau suka saat suami mu ini memanggil mu kucing binal hm?"

"s-stop Mingyu.."

Mingyu tiba-tiba mengubah posisi mereka ketika Wonwoo menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kini Wonwoo duduk di atas penis Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya Mingyu kunci di belakang punggungnya agar Wonwoo tidak bisa menghindar dari posisi tersebut.

"nghh...! terlalu dalam..  
Penis mu masuk terlalu dalam Mingyu" geliat Wonwoo sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau kau menyukainya saat kau berada di atas ku seperti ini" jawab Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Wonwoo hendak menjawab,tapi Mingyu tiba-tiba menggenjot pinggulnya ke atas,membuat penisnya masuk semakin dalam.

"ahhhh...!" desah Wonwoo kencang.

"anggap saja penis ku ini adalah sebuah dildo,sayang. Bergeraklah,puaskan diri mu sendiri. Sentuh bagian sensitif mu menggunakan penis ku"

Bulu kuduk Wonwoo berdiri mendengar suara dominant Mingyu. Suara yang cukup jarang Wonwoo dengar.

Walaupun Wonwoo cukup merasa malu karna suaminya seperti bisa membaca pikirannya,tapi Wonwoo tetap bergerak seperti yang Mingyu perintahkan.

Perlahan-lahan Wonwoo mengangkat bokongnya, kemudian ia menjatuhkannya lagi ke bawah.

"ya seperti itu sayang.."

Mingyu kemudian melepas kedua tangan Wonwoo agar Wonwoo bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"ah! ah! Mingyu nh---"

Mingyu memelintir kedua puting Wonwoo sebelum ia membuka mulutnya.

"nikmat hm?"

"ya, nghhh...! Nikmat sekali Mingyu"

Semakin lama,gerakan Wonwoo semakin cepat, dan suara desahannya pun terdengar semakin kencang,mengalahkan bunyi tubuh mereka yang beradu.

"kau terlihat begitu erotis saat ini sayang..  
arghh,aku benar-benar ingin merekam mu sekarang"

"nghhh---"

Tidak tahan melihat ekspresi binal suaminya,akhirnya Mingyu pun menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat kepadanya agar dirinya bisa mencium bibir merah muda milik suaminya. Bibir keduanya saling melumat dengan lidah saling melilit di dalam mulut Wonwoo sampai air liur keduanya meleleh dari sudut bibir masing-masing.

"damn! aku tidak ingin berhenti bercinta dengan mu,sayang.."

Bisik Mingyu tanpa menarik wajahnya.

"mh,aku juga sayang.."

Merasa kontraksi di perutnya mulai datang,Mingyu pun akhirnya mengambil alih kendali.

Mingyu bergerak begitu binal,menggenjot penisnya bagai mesin pemuas sex. Wonwoo pun mendesah, dan sesekali menjerit ketika sensasi nikmat mulai membuat pikirannya melayang ke nirwana.

"ah! ah! M-Mingyu,aku sudah dekat nhh--"

"aku juga sayang..  
Aku ingin kita keluar sama-sama"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya.

Mingyu terus menggenjot penisnya dengan cepat dan kuat sampai akhirnya ia membenamkan penisnya di dalam anus Wonwoo ketika orgasmenya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"arghhh,aku keluar sayang!"

"ah! hah, ah! aku juga..!  
Nghhh...!!"

Sperma Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyembur kencang ketika keduanya orgasme. Maklum saja,keduanya sama-sama menyimpan sperma mereka untuk acara bulan madu mereka,karna itu----

"aku harap kau belum merasa lelah hyung,karna aku tidak akan merasa puas dengan hanya melakukannya sekali dengan mu"

Oke.. sepertinya acara bulan madu mereka akan di habiskan dengan bercinta,bercinta dan bercinta karna keduanya adalah pasangan yang sedang di mabuk oleh cinta 😉

____________ THE END ____________


End file.
